Organization High
by Danni-XD
Summary: It was a custom for organization members to go to school. This is to educate them on how to CRUSH KILL AND DESTROY. In the story we witness Roxas and his 2 roommates find love and other stuff. OOC WARNING purely for fun and giggles.
1. Greetings my Fellow Nobodies!

Greetings my Fellow Nobodies! 

It was a custom for every organization member to go to school; this was to educate the nobodies on … how to put it simply? CRUSH KILL AND DESTROY, and of course collect hearts for kingdom hearts so that all nobodies can have feelings again :). Roxas walked up to the magnificent building called 'Nobodies Hall'. This was the title of the dorm rooms, the place Roxas will live in for the next couple of years of his life. On top of the building was the nobody logo and under the organization high motto 'For pain, suffering and the death to all who stand in our way'. "Yikes…" Yelped Roxas, "I wonder what happens if you rebel?" Trying not think of the worst possible punishment for all who stand in the organizations way, Roxas picked up his backpack and headed inside. He moved towards the front desk, there was woman…or was it man? It was difficult to tell with the long hair braided and glasses, anyways…the guy/girl was wearing a long black coat and was reading the newspaper. Before Roxas could ask a question the guy or girl says, "So you must be the new kid," the person had a deep and husky voice… definitely a man... or was he? He continued, "Roxas, if I'm not mistaken?" The man threw the newspaper on the desk and took his glasses off… one thing was certain… he was one ugly looking man. Roxas noticed that the news paper, wasn't a news paper… it was a cook book titled "You and your Manwich, is there no other?' Roxas couldn't help laughing. Enraged, the ugly man slammed the desk with his fist breaking the desk in half. He yelled, "ROOM R-13 NOW!!! BEFORE I BREAK YOU IN HALF ASWELL!" The mad man threw the keys to the dorm room at Roxas nearly knocking him out. "HOLLY SH-" Roxas quickly grabbed the keys and ran up the stairs to avoid being crushed by the angry deskman. _Not only was he ugly… he also had an anger management problem_. As he was making his was to his room he realized that not only were all the buildings white on the outside, it was the same on the inside. There weren't any plants, furniture (other than the already broken desk) and no one was around... then again it was eight at night so everyone would be in their rooms by now. _It was like being in a hospital… it was plain and clean_. After about 5 minutes of cursing trying to find the right room he finally found it. He was about to open the door until a boy with red fiery hair opened it and pulled Roxas in. The red headed man let go of his grip and Roxas fell to the floor. He said quietly, "SSSSShhhh… what took you soo long Demyx?? Have you got the goods???"

"ARGHHH DUDE WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Yelled Roxas. He lifted up his head to face the red head. For a second Roxas was imaging the red hair… turns out he wasn't. He has green eyes with black triangle tattoos right underneath, he was tall, thin, and by the looks of things… he was about a year or 2 older than him. He was also wearing the same black coat like the agro dude down stairs. "Oh shit! I'm sorry man! You must be my new room mate!" He grabbed Roxas's hand and pulled him back on his feet. "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L got it memorized?" Said Axel holding out his arm. Roxas shook his hand, "Uh yeah I got it memorized, and I'm Roxas."

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroxas! That's cool name!"

"Uh thanks." As they let go of each other's hand the door flung open. "Hey sorry I took so long! DUDE is this our new room mate???"

"Yes it is!" Said Axel with a smile. "Roxas I'd like you to meet my best friend, my family, my brother from another mother, the heart I never had… Demyx!" Axel put his arm around Demyx's shoulder and he raised his hand to greet Roxas. "Hey…" _Great_, thought Roxas… _2 loud roommates to spend my life with… just my luck_. Before anyone could say another word, the people next door began punching the walls. By the sounds of things, sounds like their neighbours are 3 females. "HEY SHUT IT IN THERE!!!!" Went one, she had a loud and mean voice, probably one to avoid. Another one yelled, but not at them, "LARY! Be quiet! You're making more noise than them!" her voice was kinder but a little deeper. The third girl said, "Can you guys please be quite? I can't concentrate with your yelling…" Her voice sounded like the other non-loud girl… maybe they're twins. "YEAH YEAH WE GET IT!" Axel yelled who let out one punch at the wall. "Gezz…" Demyx moaned rubbing his head, ""Women."

"Who are they?" Asked Roxas out of curiosity, "And isn't Lary a guy's name?"

"Hahaha… Larxrene is her full name, be warned though… she is one evil son of a bitch."

"Uh huh… what about the other two?"

"Nelixema and Allendixe." Axel Replied, "The only two girls who would dare be friends with Larxene."

"You mean the only two girls that can be friends with her." Joked Demyx.

"What do you mean?"

"WELL as you no… she is a bitch. And those two girls are the sweetest girls in school. So since they became friends with Lary out of self-pity… People don't piss her off as much."

"Benefits us all." Demyx added. Axel went to his bed at the far end of the room and lay down. "I'm tired… good night y'all." Demyx let out a huge yawn and went to bed as well… only he didn't say goodnight… _the bastard_. The only thing left for Roxas to do was go to bed. "Night…" he said… and he whispered to himself, "Tomorrow is going to be interesting."


	2. Spears and Fears

Spears and Fears 

When Roxas woke up he noticed that both his roommates weren't there. _Thank god_ he thought. He got up and did all the necessary hygiene measures that were required when you get up. When he looked down at the door and noticed that there was a package. He picked it up and opened it. Inside, 2 pieces of paper and a black coat fell out. _Great… now I have to wear the cult uniform._ He picked up the piece of paper. _What d'you know, they send the timetables_. He looked at the other paper and it red:

You are required to wear the uniform when you participate your subjects. Classes start at 9am sharp. If attendance is poor you will be required to provide an explanation for your actions. Lack of evidence that you had an arrangement will be considered into severe punishments. Enjoy Organization High.

_-Xemnas, Head Master_

"9 am eh?" He looked at his black and white watch. "OH SHIT!!!" He quickly put on the kinky black coat, got his school gear and ran for it. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit!!! WHERE AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THE STRUCTURE THAT NEVER WAS?! AND WHO CAME UP WITH THESE NAMES?! _After looking around frantically he found it,"AH HAH!!!! Thank Kingdom Hearts they put the names on the buildings." He ran inside the building that looked like all the other buildings. "Oh … my… god." Inside the building there were refrigerators, ovens, stools, benches and a shit load of knifes. "MY FIRST SUBJECT IS COOKING???"_ Among all the things in the world, why on earth are we required to learn how to cook??? What am I going do? Choke my enemy to death with a fudge stuffed pastry? _About 16-20 other students were talking amongst themselves and sure enough Axel and Demyx were there. He began to slowly walk towards them… _why is everyone starring? _He heard two girls talking amongst themselves, the girls that he heard last night. He looked at them, _oh my god… they are HOT. _The both looked a like… but they had their differences. The first one had a stylish hairstyle that went down to her shoulders. She had, hazel eyes and was wearing a cross necklace. The other was slightly taller, she too had brown hair but she had blondish-white streaks and her hair went half way down her back. She had dark amber eyes and was wearing two silver rings, a sword necklace and another longer necklace with small silver angel wings and a ring. _She sure likes her bling bling._ Both girls looked at him. The one with the shorter hair smiled and was the first to greet him. "Hey, you must be Roxas." Startled he asked,

"How do you no my name?"

"Axel told us." Replied the other girl, "I'm Allendixe, and this is my friend Nelixema."

"Hey." Roxas couldn't help himself. He started blushing. _Wow Axel was right, they are sweet XD. _To avoid humiliation Roxas turned around trying to find a seat. Turns out that all the spots have been taking… except for one… the one next to Allendixe. He slowly made his way to the seat and sat down. "So…" asked Roxas, "How long have you guys been here?"

"Couple months, we came around the same time." Before anyone could say another word, the door slammed open scaring the entire room. The idiots running around the class immediately sat down and shut up. The guy that came out was obviously wearing the organization coat and an apron that said "You Kiss the Chef, You Kiss the Spear". With him he was carrying a book. Roxas squinted eyes trying to read it. _It says… OH DEAR GOD NO!!! _As soon as he saw the word 'Manwich' he knew who it was... "Alright you little punks guess what we're making today? Apple pie! MWAHAHA!" Turns out it's fugly from yesterday. "Oh god…" groaned Nelixema, "Not apple pie…"

Roxas whispered, "I get what's wrong with mister I need surgery desperately, but what's wrong with apple pie?"

"He tortures you if you get it wrong." Replied Allendixe.

"Tortures? It can't be that bad…"

"Do NOT under estimate what Chef Xaldin will do to you." Said Nelixema, "BE WARNED." And Roxas should be warned, especially after witnessing the event where he minced the dorm room desk. Xaldin yelled to the class, "Alright kids you no the drill! You all have one hour." When he finished his sentence the whole class got moving and got all the ingredients and utensils they needed. Everyone except Roxas, "Hey you guys can you help me? I don't know how to make it."

"Be quiet Rox!" Whispered Allendixe.

"Why?" He asked. _SWISH! _"YOU KIDS SHUT UP AND COOK!!!" Roxas looked at the book he took out, except it wasn't much of a book anymore. Threw it was a purple spear that was only one centimeter away from coming into contact with Roxas. "HOLY SHIT!"


	3. I'd Rather be Dead or Would i?

I'd rather be Dead… Or would I? 

Roxas barely made it through cooking, he managed to escape with a few flesh wounds and bruises but at least he made it out alive. On his timetable he was to go to a building called 'language unknown'. Judging by the sounds of things, it's a language block. _Yes! English will be a breeze… _As he entered the classroom he took a seat at the back of the room next to Axel and Demyx. Axel greeted him, "Hey dude! How did you like cooking?"

"Bite me…"

"With pleasure!" Being obedient, Axel bit Roxas on the arm.

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK?" Demyx burst into laughter.

"You think cooking is bad? You haven't seen anything yet! Wait until we get to self defence!" S_elf-defence? Well at least there I can kick both your arses… _

"Aww cheer up Roxas! At least you got to sit next to Allendixe and Nelixema! That's something Demyx wishes he could do!" Demyx started going red and put his hands on his forehead, "Man what the hell I thought we were friends…" Axel turned to face Roxas and explained, "Little 'ol Demyx here has had a crush on Allendixe since she first came! He begged me to help him so I became friends with her and Nelixema so that Allendixe would talk to him." Demyx put his hands on his desk and said,

"Dude you were no different! Since Nelixema came you has been acting like a love struck school girl."

"Yeah but at least I can keep my cool without scaring them away."

"Wow that's the saddest story I ever heard."

After a couple of minutes the room filled up with other nobodies, but none of them were Allendixe or Nelixema. _I have to admit… they really do lighten up the class._ Roxas looked around the class at all the different nobodies. Each of them looked completely different from the other, one girl had long bright pink hair, another guy had a blue Mohawk but no one could beat Demyx's hair, _I should call him the mullet man. I had to admit… his mullet rocks._ And there were shit loads of emo kids. If you added them all up they could start a civilization, not before they all poisoned themselves or jumped off a cliff. Finally the teacher came in, and by the looks of things he looked as though he was the emo kids leader. He had silver hair that covered his left eye; he also had a very pale complexion… like a ghost. "Morning…" _Well at least it isn't sergeant fugly._ The teacher opened up his book and began flipping through pages. After a while he stopped suddenly. He lifted up his head and began sniffing. _What the fuck? Was his farther a dog or something? _"Hey Axel what is he doing?"

"Don't worry about Zexion, he does the whole sniffing thing a lot." _Ok … kinda creepy…_ Zexion or Emo mutt opened his mouth, "Mmmm apple pie…" Axel and Demyx started snickering, Roxas on the other hand was amazed, "He can smell it??? I can't even smell it!"

"That's emo teacher for you." Said Demyx. But Emo Mutt hasn't finished speaking yet, "Hello Roxas…"

"Now how the fuck did he do that? He hasn't even looked at the class. What kind of a English teacher is he?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear, brings out bad vibes… Secondly we don't teach English, this is the class where you use your senses to no ones enemy." _Senses!? Bad Vibes?! _Roxas couldn't help but ask,"I'm not questioning your skills or anything but I don't think sniffing anyone helps." Zexion looked up at him. Roxas continued speaking, "I mean what happens if you get a nobody from Land of the Dragons? I don't think they are going to get to no the enemy well by sniffing them, they'd want to no proper English skills."

"Perhaps you would want to teach my class? Or should I teach you a lesson? Although…" He sniffs again, "By the sense of things Xaldin already taught you one."

"… I'll be quiet now." _If there is one thing that I no is that I no when I've been defeated… _"Alright, everyone take out 'The book that never was' and turn to 'Things you shouldn't hear'." _Kill me now…_


	4. Bro's Before Homo's

Bro's before Homo's 

"What in Kingdom Hearts name is with the teachers and the subjects of this school?" Roxas asked as he lined up with Axel and Demyx. Demyx replied, "Don't worry about it man! You'll get use to it."

"But I just don't get it that's all…" Complained Roxas. Axel grabbed some French fries and explained to Roxas, "Dude, this isn't school, this is Organization school, this ain't your average biology class, this is where nobodies come to train their skills and abilities to order to become whole again. GOT IT MEMORIZED?" _I kind of wish it was biology…_ Roxas gave in, "What ever…" As he moved down the line, Roxas spotted some chicken and asked the chef, "Excuse me? Chicken please." The chef turned around. He let out a huge snarl and threw a purple spear through the kitchen counter, yet again nearly hitting Roxas. To avoid instant and painful death, Roxas decided he wasn't hungry and ran for it. He took a seat at the back of 'Never Rations' and soon after Axel and Demyx sat with him, "Eww dude," complained Demyx, "I think Xaldin marinated my meat with his saliva." Disgusted, Demyx threw is meal in the bin and opened his bottle of apple mango juice. Axel on the other hand was eating his chips with his bare hands. "Dude give me some chips." Axel put a chip in his mouth, "No."

"Ooowww! Please?" _CRASH!!! _The whole room turned around to see what the commotion was about. Alarmed, Roxas asked, "What the heck was that?" In the line there was a girl with short blonde hair with what looked like antennas yelling, "GIVE ME SOME FUCKING CHICKEN OR YOU BECOME CHICKEN!!!" She was wielding yellow knifes and was pointing them at Xaldin who to was wielding his purple spears. "Chicken not done! No chicken for you!" The blonde headed girl screamed and readied her knives. But before she could throw them at his ugly face _which I kind of wish she did, _two girls came up to her, one grabbed her waist, and the other grabbed her knives. "Stop it!" Went the longhaired girl grabbing her waist, she continued, "Haven't you already caused enough trouble?" The blonde headed girl stopped, she didn't say anything. She simply went out of the building. "As I said before, Allendixe and Nelixema are a blessing to everyone." Said Axel.

"No shit." Replied Demyx. Nelixema threw the knives outside the window. _Light bulb_, "Wait a minute? You mean THAT'S LARY???"

"Yep!"

"She's nucking futts."

"Like tell me about! One time she actually threatened to cut my head off! All I wanted to do was fix her hair! It's like sooooo last summer."

"Wait a minute." _Light bulb X2._ It took him a while to realise that he wasn't talking to Axel or Demyx. He turned. Turns out it is the pink headed girl from his previous class, it also seems her voice was extremely high pitched _probably a good singer,_"Hey I remember you, you were the one with pink hair in my eng- senses class."

"Oh yeah! Hey! Well aren't you a sweet looking thang?"

"Uh thanks…" Roxas started blushing, "I have to admit, your hair is really cool."

"Oh me gosh thankyou! I have to admit to your hair is like totally the bomb! The whole spiral thing with the spikes if absolutely fabulous!"

"Uh yeah your hair is very stylish aswell." She started giggling,

"Oh you." She flicked her hand at him and took a sip from her chocolate milk shake, "My god! This is going to go straight to my thighs!" _Gezz what kind of a nobody is this girl? _He decided to continue their conversation, "So umm has Lary always been like that?"

"Firstly don't call her Lary, she'll totally rip your skin off, secondly yes she's always been like that."

"Oh so you're friends with her?"

"Yeah pretty much, but the whole anger management problem thing is Allendixe's and Nelixema's problem." The pink headed girl examined Roxas head to toe and said, "You no, if you buffed up a little you'd be pretty hot! Not that you aren't." she giggled.

"Thanks, you no you're very pretty," She started to blush and did the whole flexing hand motion again. "I'm Roxas."

"Roxas! That's a cute name! My name's Marluxia! But just call me Marly!" _Marly? Another guys name for a girl... _She looked up at the clock. "Oh shoot! Got to go honey!" Marly picked up her pink and white purse, "Maybe I'll see you later. Bye handsome!" It was like she was doing a runway show. _Well at least most of the girls here are nice. But she's a little too much for me. _When Roxas turned he noticed that Demyx and Axel were laughing. "Why are you guys laughing?"

"Dude that's Marluxia!" Said Demyx.

"So??"

"So?!" laughed Axel, "That's yet another person to watch out for, you become friends with THAT and you loose your reputation."

"I'm not following…"

"Dude!" Axel continued, "Trust me, you don't want people to think you're a homo."

"What? At least I can talk to girls."

"Haven't you noticed that the 'girl' has no boobs??" Gestured Axel.

"What do you-" Then it hits him, "OH MY GOD! MARLY'S A HOMO!"


	5. DHEERRR FIRE?

DHEERR FIRE??? 

Sweet only one more class for today then I can tend my spear wounds. He began to wonder if all of his organization days would be like this. Think about it… everyday I have to put on a kinky black outfit, dodge purple spears from sergeant fugly, be sniffed constantly by Emo mutt, avoid coming into contact with Marly and Lary and go to bed with the two loud mouths of the school. Well the last one doesn't sound bad but the others are a huge pain in the arse. This time the building that he entered wasn't a building. His next subject was on the organization square. As usual, Axel and Demyx were in his class. But this time Allendixe was there. He looked around to see if the homo was there, thank god he isn't. As he turned to face Allendixe he saw a familiar face. The same face he saw only ten minutes ago. Lary was just standing there looking into the sky with her arms folded. At least now Roxas can get a better look at her. She had a pale complexion and by the looks of things, she enjoyed gelling her hair. Her hair was a light blonde that just went past her ears. She had two blonde antennas on the top of her head and her eyes are sharp blue/green. He had to admit, she wasn't a bad looking girl. If you took away the anger and the gel she'd be pretty hot. "You'd best be careful."

"Huh?" Roxas turned around.

"Larxene," Explained Allendixe, "She can get very competitive."

"So uh… what class is this?"

"Self- defence… with magic." Sweet… at least here I can fit in. Allendixe continued, "So what's your key element?"

"Well… I don't really have one. I use a variety."

"Good choice… I'm a pyromaniac." 0o "Fire element."

"Oh." Allendixe turned around. Roxas looked over her shoulder and noticed that their teacher had arrived. He had strange looking hair. His hair was dark silver and it was styled to look like a mullet. The only thing was that the side of his hair went past his shoulder. He also had a cross scar on his face and his eyes were bright yellow. Please god, don't be a homicidal maniac. "Afternoon class, if you please get into groups of three…" Immediately everyone went looking around for his or her friends. By the looks of things he was going to have to pair up with Axel and Demyx, oh well could have been worse… what about Allendixe? "Allen, Who are you going to go with?"

"Probably Larxene to keep her under control. Might even be with Marluxia as well." What? Marly is here?? Roxas looked all over and sure enough there he was. He had already gone to Lary to be partners. "By the way…" said Allendixe, "Heard you two are friends."

"Uh how do you no?" She pointed her finger at Marly. The homo was waving at both of them and yelled, "Youuuu whooo!" Roxas waved at him,

"Hey… Marly…" He started giggling and yelled again, "C'mon Allendixe! I'm sooo going kick some arse!" Allendixe started to giggle and said her goodbyes,

"I'll see you later Rox's."

"Bye…" Her hair was waving in the wind as she walked towards Marly and Lary. Who am I kidding? She is way out of my league. Hmm maybe I should think of name for calling Marly and Lary…ponders "Hurry up Roxas!" Yelled Demyx.

"Oh ah coming!"

10 minutes later…

So this is what we are supposed to do. We are to practice casting our magic by challenging our other friends. The teacher whom is called Saix would let out one heartless per group and we are to pulverise it. And every time it dies he would replace it… pretty cool huh? "Dude I'm tired! Your turn Axel!" Demyx said in pain. "Dude…" He fell on the grass next to Roxas who to had his fill of magic. "You're really good with magic."

"You should see me with weapons. But you're way better. With all the water you could drown the world." They both broke into laughter then Demyx randomly asks, "So did you talk about me to Allendixe?"

"Huh? What? Was I supposed to?" Demyx pouted his lips and the laughter stopped.

"Demyx if you like the girl go talk to her."

"BUT SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME."

"Have you even asked her???"

"… Axel said so…" Pfft.

"Dem, just because Axel said so, doesn't mean that it's true."

"I no… it's just that…" He looks around and says, "Since Larxene found out she's been watching me making sure I don't make a move. She's like a freaking body guard."

"Oh my god Demyx." He turned to face him, "Just go up to Allen and have a casual conversation with her." Demyx let out a huge sigh,

"_If you say so…" Demyx finally got up the courage and stood up. He slowly made his way over to her. _Gezz… how knew nobodies were so complex. _He looked up to see what Axel was doing. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU DOING???" _I knew Axel liked playing with fire, but sometimes I wonder… _The heartless that we are suppose to kill was running around on fire. It was running around all over the place and caught Saix's coat on fire… along with most of his flesh. The not so normal teacher let out a huge roar and began to run around in circles. Axel on the other hand fell to the ground in laughter. In the distance Roxas heard a familiar voice yell out, "Dance water Dance!!!" And a huge tidal wave of water consumed the entire class. Roxas looked around to see the damage. Everyone was drenched but all right. He looked at Axel. His once red spiky hair had frizzed so bad that it looked as though he had an Afro. "Dude!" He yelled at Demyx whom was the only one dry, "You totally recked my do!" Roxas looked at Marly, Lary and Allen. Turns out Demyx didn't soak Allen. He listened in to what they had to say, "Oh my god! Like I'm soo going to have to re do my hair and make up! " Squealed Marluxia, _Hmph I didn't no guys wore make up. _Believe it or not, but Demyx was actually talking to Allendixe, Roxas couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell they were having a good time by the laughter. But behind Demyx, he could see the enraged Larxene. He pointed her finger at him; "DIE BITCH!!!" and huge bolt of lighting hit him. "LARXENE STOP!" Yelled Allendixe. After about a minute she did eventually stop. And by the look of things, Demyx was going to be out for a while. _To put it simply… it looks as though someone chucked him in a deep fryer. _Larxene was laughing her head off at the deep fried Demyx, "MWAHAHAHAA!!! BURN!!!" and she let out another bolt._


	6. Where's the Morphine!

Where's the Morphine?! 

Seems like I'm not the only one that's going to tend wounds. After the incident with the burning heartless, not only does Roxas have to tend his spear wounds, but also Demyx is knocked out from Larxene shock wave and Axel was nearly cut into pieces by the not-so-friendly-after-all teacher. Fortunately Roxas didn't need to treat his wounds, all he had to do was put bandages on them and he'd be fine. Unfortunately for the others… "Clear!" Nurses yelled who were trying to bring Demyx back to life. Axel started crying when another nurse was stitching up his wounds. He began sucking his thumb like a 2 year old. One of the nurses turned to Roxas and said, "This might take a while, you can go if you want." Even as Roxas left the building he could still hear Axel's cries. He decided that he'd had enough excitement for one day and decided to head back to his dorm room. At least there it's safe… Wait minute... It wasn't safe at Nobodies Hall at all. There, Xaldin will be practicing his throwing skills. How am I going to get past sergeant fugly? After the incident in cooking I think that he'd still want to stab me. Roxas slowly made his way in. Sure enough Xaldin was there, reading his cookbooks. The desk that he minced last night was all tapped up and looking like shit. He looked extremely scary… those big purple eyes… Roxas is convinced that if he does manage to skewer him, that he'd probably put him on a pot roast and eat him. Cannibal… Slowly, Roxas tried to sneak around him. And without even looking, Xaldin yells out, "I CAN HEAR BREATHING!" and he throws a spear at Roxas. "YIKES!" He makes a run for it and tries to make it upstairs. Xaldin yells again, "SICK 'EM BOYS!" and 6 spears are heading right for Roxas. There is no way I'm going to dodge all of those. He falls to the ground and closes his eyes. One of the spears is about to hit Roxas right in the eye but before it makes contact it falls to the ground and begins to fade. Roxas opens his left eye. Xaldin is on the floor holding his private part. By the looks of things… he got a boot in the crotch. Thinking it might be another agro teacher he closed his eyes again. He could hear the footsteps of someone coming closer. The mysterious person put a hand on Roxas's head and said, "Are you ok?" Roxas looked up and slowly opened his eyes. Definitely not a teacher… He fixed his gaze. Whoa. It was a girl no older than he is. Her hair wasn't as long as Allendixe's but it was about a quarter of the way down her back. She had blond hair that was over one shoulder and her eyes were as blue as the ocean She also had a creamy white complexion. She was wearing a white jumper and pants and was looking down at Roxas. Roxas replied, "Yeah… I'm fine." He quickly stood up looking around. He asked, "So uh… You go here?"

"I do now… I'm starting tomorrow."

"Really? I started today." He smiled at her and scratched his head. She smiled back. They both were just starring at each other, smiling and blushing. After a while Roxas finally said, "Well uh… I had quite a day… I better go." He quickly turned around and started to make his way to his room. She called out, "Hey!" He turned around to face her. She continued, "Could you help me find my dorm room? I was going to ask the desk man but… you no…" She giggled.

"Umm… yeah sure. What room are you?"

"_R-12" _Say what???


	7. Girl's Next Door

The Girl's Next Door 

Room R-12??? That's room next door! "That's convenient," Said Roxas, "That's the dorm room right next to me." The girl followed Roxas all the way to his dorm room. This'll be interesting he thought, 3 girls to my right and 1 to my left. "Well here it is…" He said, "And… uh … thanks… for saving my life. And for kicking Xaldin in the crotch." They broke out into laughter.

"Well…" she said, "Anytime." They smiled at each other again. Roxas reached for his dorm room nob and was about to say his goodbyes until she suddenly said, "Oh my god! What happened to your arm?! And your face?!" My arm? My face? He looked at his right arm. Now how in the hell did I not notice that??? The fire from last lesson had burned through his coat and had badly damaged his right hand. He ran quickly into his bathroom and looked through the mirror. Oh look I missed a spot. Turns out that he also has a cut on the right side of his fore head… and it was bleeding pretty badly. The girl came in and put a white cloth under the tap. "What are you doing?" He asked. She didn't say anything. She grabbed his right hand and wrapped the cloth around the burn. ARGH it burns! Roxas let out a yell, "OUCH!!!"

"Hold still!" She tied off the end and dried her hands on a towel. I have to admit… that feels a lot better. "Alright turn around and let me see."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want my help or not?" women… Roxas turned around to face her. She was holding another white damp cloth. She used her free hand to move Roxas's hair out of the wound. She lightly damped the wound removing the all the blood that was running down his face. She's… so gentle…When she was done; she put the cloth in the bin and asked, "All done, now doesn't that feel a lot better?" She titled her head and smiled. Nervous, Roxas replied, "Yeah it does…" He looked down, "Thanks."

"As I said, anytime." She turned around and left the dorm room. Oh my… she has a pretty smile. What the? What the heck am I thinking? Roxas tried to snap out of it and slapped himself using his burnt hand. "OUCH FUCK!" Not only did he hurt his hand but he also slapped his spear wound. "SON OF A BITCH!" And he kicked the wall. "Are you ok?" Seems like she heard Roxas's swearing and decided to see what he was yelling about. She was leaning on the bathroom door, "I heard you swear."

"Oh. Uh. I just…" Change the subject damn it! There is a hot girl standing in your room. Make a move! "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out… with me… you no… when we're both free?" Roxas scratched his head in pain, ouchy.

"Sure I'd like that."

"No it's ok… It wouldn't work out- Wait what?" He was so certain she would say no that he responded differently.

"I said… I'd like that."

"Oh" He said surprised, "That's great! I mean… how does tomorrow sound?"

"Fine."

"OK… I'll be there at 8."

"Hehehe it's date." She turned around and walked towards the door, but before she went to bed Roxas called out, "Hey! I don't even no your name!" She turned around and smiled, "Naminè."

"Roxas." They both smiled at each other yet again, "And… Umm… I'll see you around?"

"Definitely." And she turned around and closed the door behind her.

Naminè… Naminè… I wonder why her name doesn't have an x like everyone else? But who cares… Roxas was looking up at ceiling thinking about her. He pulled down his sheets and sat up. Neither Demyx nor Axel had come back yet; perhaps they are staying the night at the hospital. He walked over towards the window and looked up at the night sky. There were lots of stars, lots of worlds. Some day… I'm going to see them all. Knock knock went someone at the door. So they've finally returned. He went over to the door and opened it. "Hey Roxas, is Demyx and Axel here yet?" Turns out its Nelixema and Allendixe. "No they haven't come back from the hospital."

"Oh no," cried Allendixe, "I sure hope Demyx is alright." Nelixema put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry I'm sure they're both alright." She looked up at Roxas who didn't seem to mind the fact that both of his roommates are in mortal pain, "Can we leave you a message then?"

"Uh sure… for who?"

"Both of them. Tell them to meet us at Buffet Restaurant at about 8pm tomorrow."

Restaurant? The two girls are asking Axel and Demyx out! "Yeah sure."

"Alright," said Nelixema, "Goodnight."

"Wait!" both girls looked up, "A thought just came to mind… I to am going out tomorrow night… so maybe we could have a triple date?"

"Whoa that's a great idea!" Smiled Allendixe, "Alright we'll all meet up at the Restaurant at 8 then."

"Sounds great!" And both girls went back into their dorm room. Hehehehe this is going to be fun XD.


	8. Great News!

Great News! 

Knock knock went someone at the door. "Argh…" Roxas looked at his watch, it's currently 8:30 am, "ARGH!" The knocking continued, "ALRIGHT I'M COMING GEEZZ!" He slowly made his way to the door and opened it. "Axel! Demyx! Are you guys alright?" They looked better than yesterday… that's for sure.

"Mind if we sleep for a while?" Axel and Demyx fell down on their beds. Axel's cuts were all stitched up but his complexion was mighty pale. Demyx on the other hand was looking better than ever… other than some twitching. "So what took you guys so long to get back?"

"It took a while to stich up the wounds…"

"Umm… ok? Demyx?"

"I only came back to life 5 minutes ago…" Yikes… what a mess… well! Better tell them the good news.

"Nelixema and Allendixe came here last night, they wanted to give you both a message." Axel and Demyx immediately looked up with big beady eyes. Axel said, "REALLY??? What's the message?" Roxas took a seat on his bed,

"Dinner at Buffet. We're to meet them there at 8."

"SWEET!" Demyx yelled as he ran to his suitcase, "What am I going to wear???" He began throwing books and clothes all over the place and began talking to himself, "Ok her favourite colour is red… We're going to Buffet so better dress nice... Oh my god where is my red belt?!" O…k… Demyx is talking to himself. Well at least we have lots of time to get ready. One good thing about this school is that you go to school every second day. Ignoring Demyx, Axel asks Roxas, "Wait. How come you're coming?"

"Oh… umm… you see…" He put a hand on his head and continued, "Last night… I met someone."

"OH REALLY???" Axel sat next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "DO TELL." Eww get your hand off me.

"I'll tell you if you promise never to touch me again."

"No deal!" And Axel poked Roxas in the ribs; "I'll poke it out of you if I have to!" He started to tickle Roxas, "ARGH STOP IT! EEP!" Roxas began to giggle like a schoolgirl and fell on the floor. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" He decided to stay on the floor and talked, "Xaldin was going to turn me into dinner. I thought I was dead but it turns out a new girl called Naminè kicked him in the crotch."

"AHAHAHA!!" Laughed Axel, "Oh my god! AHAHA that's the funniest I've ever heard! No wonder Xaldin wasn't at the desk!" Axel fell to the floor laughing. He wrapped his arms around his waist and was starting to cry, "Ow… my ribs…" Ribs? Oh… must've been from last night's ordeal. Demyx got up and asked, "Guys! Have you seen my belt???"

Both Axel and Roxas looked around. "Um… no sorry dude." Then they both looked at his pants. There it is. It seems that Demyx was already wearing them… he just didn't no it. Oh well let him find it on his own. Axel interrupted and asked, "So what do you guys want to do before dinner?"

"I don't know…"


	9. Scarred for Life

Scarred for Life 

It took Demyx an entire hour to get ready. You no the red belt he was trying to find? The one he was wearing all along? He eventually found it. I don't blame him though… Demyx was wearing a buttoned up white shirt with a colour. He wore black pants with a red leather belt and his shoes where a deep red. He was currently in the bathroom fixing up his hair. Axel on the other hand was wearing long sleeved shirt that was stripped blue and white. He was wearing dark blue jeans and white sneakers. He too was in the bathroom getting ready. Roxas put on a buttoned up black shirt that had white on the edge of his colour and sleeve. His pants were grey and he was wearing his usual sneakers. "C'mon guys!" Roxas walked out of the dorm and knocked on Naminè's door. Nobody answered. She's probably already there he convinces himself. Behind him he heard Axel and Demyx. "Bout time!" Roxas yelled, "C'mon! They're waiting for us!"

They made their way down stairs where Xaldin the deskman is. Except he wasn't there, gezz how hard did Naminè kick him? They made their way outside as Demyx said in a fast voice, "Oh my god! My first date! I wonder what it's going to be like! Do you think there is going to be a lot of people there? OH I hope I dressed all right! Why didn't you guys tell me I was wearing the belt? I must've looked like an idiot! HEHHEE." Roxas turned to face him,

"Demyx calm down! And to answer your question… it'll be great." Naminè, Naminè, Naminè…I've never felt this way about a girl before. "Yeah…" he said to himself, "It'll be great."

"Dude I can't believe this is your first! What kind of a man are you?"

"Shut up! I'm not good with girls that's all… I just get all funny and shit…"

"DUDE YOU'RE BLUSHING!"

"Shut up! I'm not blushing…" Demyx put his head down and began walking faster, "C'mon… we don't want to keep them waiting…"

"Oh I'm sure you don't…" Said a familiar voice. All three boys stopped and looked up. It's Larxene still wearing her uniform. She spoke again, "Did you guys think that you were going without my consent?" Oh my god this can't be happening! Why the heck is she here? Axel spoke, "Since when do we need your permission to go out?"

"Axel," Demyx took a step back, "Don't make her mad."

"Look," Interrupted Roxas, "We don't want any trouble." Larxene pointed her finger at Roxas, "Don't get involved. You haven't done anything wrong." Roxas slowly backed away behind Axel. "Roxas?" said someone in the distance. Roxas turned around, "Naminè! What are you doing here?" She stopped in front of him to catch her breath, "I was waiting for you but you never came."

"Don't worry, just stay here." Roxas looked back at Axel and Larxene who were now face to face. Axel snapped, "MOVE!"

"DON'T THINK THAT I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU 2 GO OUT AND HURT ALLENDIXE AND NELIXEMA AGAIN!"

"Again?" Roxas was confused and asked, "What do you mean again?"

"But that was a long time ago!" Pleaded Demyx, "It was an accident I swear!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She pointed her finger at Demyx and fired a bolt of lightning. Demyx fell to the ground, but he was still moving. Axel bent over to help him, "That's enough!" He got Demyx and put his hand over his shoulder, "If you're going to be like this we'll just go back to our room ok?"

"Fine with me." Said Larxene, "You guys go first. To make sure you keep your word."

"Naminè," Roxas turned to face her, "This could take a while, we'll see you tomorrow ok?" Naminè looked down in disappointment,

"_Ok." And everyone but Larxene left._


	10. Confrontations

Confrontations 

Yet again, Demyx, Roxas and Axel were in the hospital. But this time Demyx was the only one that needed to be treated. Roxas and Axel were asked to sit in the waiting room until Demyx was conscience again. In that time Roxas was hoping to get an explanation for what happened today. "Alright Axel, enough fun and games. What the hell did you and Demyx do?" Axel didn't say anything. He just looked down. This wasn't the Axel Roxas knew. Usually he'd be happy and crazy but the expression on his face says other wise. He looked… sad… as if disgraced. Roxas decided it was best not to ask yet so he just sat there, but Axel spoke, "We… we didn't mean for it to get so far." Roxas looked up to face him, he continued, "It wasn't that long ago… but even though they forgave us I still think that we have so much to make up for." He lifted his head up, "We were just playing around… but it got out of hand and we ended up hurting both of them. You see…" He turned to face Roxas, "It's difficult to explain… But in the end both Nelixema and Allendixe ended up going into surgery and nearly died… Ever since then Larxene has been keeping a close eye on us to make sure we don't do anything stupid… again."

"Axel… You have to tell me what you guys did." He seemed puzzled, probably wondering if he should answer Roxas or not. But he got this far. "It evolves fireworks…" Yikes… that must've hurt.

"Hey Axel? You don't need to say another word. I understand. If it's alright with you, I'd like to speak with Allendixe and Nelixema."

"Go ahead."

"Ok," Roxas stood up, "I'll see you later."

Roxas knocked the door to dorm room R-14 and yelled, "It's Roxas! I need to speak to Allendixe and Nelixema!" The door flung opened and Allendixe spoke,

"Nelixema just left to see Axel. I'm going to go as well."

"So you no what happened?"

"Obviously."

"I need to speak with you."

"What for?"

"Oh I think you no what." She closed her eyes,

"He told you?"

"Obviously, but not the entire story." She looked around and let Roxas in.

"Your lucky," she said, "That Larxene isn't here." They both took a seat on the bed. "I just want to ask one question." Be began, "Do you hate Axel and Demyx for what they did?"

"What?" She stood up and looked out the window, "Never! What they did was wonderful…" _What? She's happy even after they nearly killed her?_

"I'm not following." She looked up at the stars,

"They didn't mean to hurt us. They showed us things we've never seen before." "It was the first time I ever saw fire works." She turned to face Roxas; "They were just making us happy. It's all a misunderstanding."

"Oh… I'm sorry… I thought they intentionally meant to hurt you guys."

"They may be crazy but they never mean harm." She sat next to him again, "You better go talk to your lady friend…Naminè. She seems upset."

"Oh crap I forgot about that. Hey thanks for telling me."

"My pleasure."

He quickly ran out of the room and knocked on Naminè's door. "Naminè! It's Roxas!"

"Go away." She said with a muffled voice, "I just want to be alone." Ignoring her wishes, Roxas continued, "I'm sorry about running out on our date."

"I don't believe you." _No point in bothering the girl… she hates me._

"Fine…" And he went back into his dorm room.

Yet again Roxas was on his own looking at the ceiling thinking. _What the heck am I going to do about Naminè? It was obvious that she was pissed that I ran out on our date. I have to find to something that will show her that I care… but WHAT?_


	11. FORGIVE US

FORGIVE US!!! 

The next day of school wasn't so bad. Roxas, Demyx, Axel, Allendixe and Nelixema were all there except this time Naminè was there. In cooking Xaldin wasn't there… apparently he was in 'an unfortunate accident' and wasn't able to teach. Roxas attempted to talk with Naminè but he never got the chance to. All 3 girls were all down in the dumps and were extremely pissed. _No one likes being run out on a date… even for guys. _As for Axel, Demyx and Roxas… All of them were trying to find a way to cheer them up. "So what are we going to do?" Asked Roxas, Axel moaned, "I dunno…"

"But we have to do something!" argued Demyx, "I don't want them to hate us…" Roxas slammed his head on the counter, "I know… I know…" The bell rang that signalled them to go on to their next class. Everyone got up and Axel yelled, "I GOT IT!!!"

"You do?" Said Demyx,

"What are you planning?" Axel grabbed Roxas's shoulders and shook him wildly. "I'll meet you guys at break!" And he ran off. Demyx and Roxas turned to face each other, "What do you think he'll do?"

"Don't know… But it better be good! I don't like it when Allen's sad…" The next class was with the Emo Mutt. This time instead of interrupting, Roxas just stood there and did what he was told. _I mean gezz… who knows what he might sniff from me?_ That lesson the girls sat by themselves just as the guys did. Roxas and Demyx had no idea what Axel was up to. That lesson, the class continued on their work with on 'Things you shouldn't hear'. Demyx suddenly nudged Roxas gently and whispered, "Hey Rox, can you hear what the girls are saying?" Roxas didn't realise that the girls were speaking but seeing as they were, Roxas decided to listen in. "So do you 2 really like Demyx and Axel?" Both girls nodded their head, "Why? How can you guys like them for what they did?"

"I'm sure they didn't mean it," said Nelixema, "But I admit I am mad about yesterday."

"At them or Larxene?" Asked Naminè,

"BOTH. Their behaviour was improper."

Allendixe finally spoke, "Would you guys ever forgive them?"

"I dunno…"

"How would I no?" Said Naminè, "I don't even no them." _Yikes… Tough crowd…_ Roxas turned to face the upset Demyx, "I really hope Axel's plan will work."

It didn't take them long to get to 'Never Rations'. They let the girls go on ahead while Roxas and Demyx waited outside for Axel. And sure enough he came running with a box. Roxas asked, "What's in the box?" Axel took the lid off and all three of them looked inside. It was chocolate cake stripped blue, red and white and on the top it red 'Forgive Us'. "Nice going Axe! The girls will love this!" All 3 men went inside and looked around. The 3 girls were at the end of the building. With Axel leading the boys they made there way to them. They stopped and they looked at them. "What do you guys want?" said Nelixema. Roxas heard Marluxia talking behind him, "Oh my god I soo no what you guys did! I'm soooo going to kick your butts!" and she shoved Roxas. Axel said,

"I-" But before he could say another word Roxas was shoved into Axel. The cake flew in the air and splattered all over the girls. "Uh oh…" and Marluxia ran for it. All of a sudden, someone in the distance yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!!" And the entire room started throwing food all over the place. The 3 girls stood up. Allendixe used her hand and scooped up the cake that splattered on her chest. She walked over to Demyx, "Allen! I'm sorry-" _WHAP!_ Allen slapped him on the face…HARD. He fell to the ground and she walked out of the building. Roxas got up and turned to face Naminè._ BOOM! _She punched him in the head slitting his stitched up spear wound and was knocked out. Axel on the other hand was laughing his head off. "Oh my god! AHAHA." He spun around and _BOOT!_ He fell to the ground in agony, "My balls!" Now he knows how Xaldin feels.


	12. YOU ARE WINNER HAH HAH HAH!

YOU ARE WINNER HAH HAH HAH! 

"I think my cheek is broken."

"I think my brain is leaking."

"I think I swallowed my balls." It's the second time Roxas and Axel were in the Hospital. This is the 3rd time Demyx has been in the hospital and Roxas has only been here for 3 days. That night Roxas had to endure an hour of pain while the nurse stitched up his wound. Axel had to stay the night and lucky for Demyx the only thing he had to do was wash the cake off his face. It took both Demyx and Roxas to bring Axel to the hospital. _He may look a like a stick but he is fucking heavy._ Axel kept saying with a high-pitched voice, "My balls, where's my balls…" but even Demyx and Roxas didn't know where they were. Roxas and Demyx went into the room Axel was going to stay the night. "Hey … are your balls alright?" Roxas asked,

"I don't know… But it hurts to pee so it can't be good." _Ok too much detail…_ "So when are you going to get out?" Demyx asked,

"Tomorrow… I feel better now but the doctors say I need to… well … let the stiches heal a little…" Demyx yelled,

"Dude! Don't tell us that! That's nasty…" Someone behind the curtain moaned. Roxas jumped, "OH GOD WHAT'S THAT?"

"I don't know!" Demyx hid behind the bed. Roxas slowly walked towards the curtain and gripped it tight, ready to pull.

**WHAT COULD BE BEHIND THE CURTAIN?**

**Is it?**

**a) 2 teachers having hot monkey sex**

**b) Xaldin the Chef**

**c) A guy that got a yellow knife in is back (refer to ****Bro's before Homo's**** when Nelixema threw the knives out the window)**

**d) Allendixe, Nelixema and Naminè playing a prank**

**e) Sora invading the World That Never Was**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Roxas pulled down the curtain. He fell to the ground in horror. The thought never came to mind that IT would be there. He rolled on the ground screaming, "I'm blind!"

**Ok for the people who went for a)… I'm not that horny gosh what are you guys thinking??? People who went with b) c'mon… for someone who got kicked in the balls they wouldn't spend 24 hours in the hospital… although it could happen… depending how hard you hit them there. Please note that I haven't even mentioned that a guy got hit by a knife… so can't be that… or I just haven't mentioned it yet. So it could either be Sora or the girls… and it's…. drum rolls**

Roxas whipped a gooey substance from his eyes and looked down at it. _Gum?_ But it wasn't like gum. I mean it tastes and looks like gum but it's more liquid than solid. "Toffee?" Roxas looked up, "Allendixe? Nelixema??? Naminè!!!" Each them were holding a bucket of candy slime. Allendixe spoke, "We decided to even the score." And all 3 aimed at each man… even the recovering Axel. All the guys yelled in agony because of the heat and stickiness. The girls jumped out of the window and ran for it. Demyx fell to the ground in horror, "IT BURNS!" He quickly put his hand in the air and Axel yelled, "NO DEMYX STOP!"

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" _WOOSH! _The entire room was engulfed in water. He may have got most of the toffee out but the entire building was a mess. Axel stood up, "I think we better get out of here… I don't want to clean up or pay for the damage."

"Agreed." And all 3 boys jumped out the window and ran like they never ran before.


	13. Don't Piss off the Volcano

Don't Piss off the Volcano 

After the toffee incident, all 3 boys managed to get out of there without getting into trouble. But it took them 1 hour to get the toffee out of their hair. When they finished they all went to bed but of course neither of them went to sleep. After about 20 minutes of looking out the window Roxas got up and took out a pen and paper. On it he wrote,

I'm so sorry! We're all so sorry! Please forgive us!

He then dug into his bag and took out a bar of chocolate. He wrapped the message around it, went outside and slid it under their dorm room door. And he waited. Waiting… waiting… He walked up and down the hall playing with his thumbs. Then finally something was slid underneath. It looked like what he slid under but it was a little bigger. He opened the note and a spider fell out. Roxas screamed and ran into his dorm room. "What the?" Axel sat up, "Shit I thought you were a girl."

"Shut up!" He red the letter,

Bite me…

"They could at least give the chocolate back," Roxas threw the note on the ground and sat on his bed, "What are we going to do…"Demyx sat up,

"Maybe it's time we leave the girls alone."

"What?" Said Roxas, "Are we just going to give up like that?"

"Dude." Axel stood up, "There are other girls out there."

"But it ain't even about that! They're our friends remember? You guys don't want to loose them do you?"

"Keep in mind they threw sticky shit at us and sent us a death note."

"But… I think we should keep trying. Think about it… when are we ever going to find other girls like them? And if we do win them over… It'll be great you see!"

"I dunno Rox…" Complained Demyx, "What can we do?" Roxas walked around all over the room thinking. Then suddenly he stops and asks, "What date is it?" Demyx looked at his watch,

"11th of February… Why?" Roxas leaped with joy. Axel and Demyx looked confused. Axel asked, "What?"

"Alright this is our chance! What event is coming up in 3 days?" Axel and Demyx looked at each other in puzzlement. Roxas jumped on the bed, "It's Valentines day! 3 days till Valentines Day! In these 3 days we can win them over!"

"You no what?" Axel sat down, "This might actually work."

"Sweet! Another chance with Allendixe! HEHEHE."

"All right," Roxas jumped down, "Tomorrow… We've got a lot of work to do."

"What d'you mean?" Asked Axel,

"Tomorrow each of us is going to find out information about the girls."


	14. Stalking the Prey

Stalking The Prey 

_So heres the plan… Axel, Demyx and I are going to stalk each of the girls for the day and see what they like. That way each of us could do something really sweet!_

Axel's Turn 

Axel had been following Nelixema around for hours and still he got no idea what the girl liked. They'd been through the shopping centre, parks and hotels and still nothing. "Dude if she goes into another shopping centre I swear I'm going kill Roxas." He continued to follow her around. They ended up going into a candy store. "Oooo…. What have we here…" he hid behind the door. She picked up a block of fudge and a small lollipop and payed at the counter. She walked outside, sat on a bench, and began to lick her sweets. "So…" Said Axel sneaking around, "It has a weakness…" When she had finished she put the rubbish in the bin and walked back towards the school. When she was out of site Axel looked in the rubbish bin and noticed that she didn't finish her fudge. "Hmm…" he looked around to make sure no one was looking. He grabbed the fudge and dug his face into it. "OMNOMNOM…"

Demyx's Turn 

Demyx just started to follow Allendixe around and already he had a list of things that she liked, "Ok… likes the colour red… not so much into girly stuff… Likes roses and a punk like style." Demyx ended up following her into a music store. She got out some CD's and began listening to them. He peaked around the pillar and took a list of the CD's she had. "Disturbed… Drowning Pool… Killswitched Engaged… Linkin Park." He stopped and looked at the list, "Gezz she more of a punk than me! And I'm punked out!" He looked down at himself. He was wearing 4 necklaces. The longest one had a large black cross, the next was a silver chain, after that another chain with a silver ring and the shortest was a black choker. He was wearing a plain black shirt and ripped jeans. She was wearing a black and white skirt and a plain black shirt. She to was wearing her usual share of jewellery. He looked again at her CD collection and noticed that one of them was out of place. He added to his list, "Josh Groban…" He went around the store trying to find a Josh Groban CD. When he did he put it in his CD player and listened. "What the hell?"

Roxas's Turn

Roxas took out a pen and notebook and headed outside. He walked down the stairs wearing his usual black and white checker cloths and noticed the Sergeant Fugly was back. Roxas decided to act as if he wasn't there and walked towards the door. "Hey you!" Xaldin stood up, "Don't think that I forgot about you!" Roxas stopped and faced him, "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" And he ran towards him, jumped in the air and did a flying drop kick… right in his butt ugly face. He fell to the floor with Roxas's right foot pressing on his head. "I've wanted to do that for so long." Xaldin was roaring like a lion, "GET OFF ME!!!"

"Fine…" He slowly lifted his foot off of his face, "After this!" and he stomped him right in the nuts. He let out a long high-pitched scream. Roxas burst into laughter and ran outside. _That felt great! _He stopped and looked around to see if Naminè was around. And sure enough there she was walking around in a cute white dress. Roxas followed her without being seen. She walked around the school for a morning and eventually made her way outside the gates. She went into Buffet restaurant and ordered a sandwich. _Ok… that's not going to work. _After paying for her meal she walked into an extremely tall building. Roxas followed her by taking the elevator to the top floor. When he got there he was shocked. It was a roof garden, a bright and beautiful garden. And it had a fantastic view. There were roses, lilies, wild flowers and other flowers he never saw in his life. He looked around to see were Naminè was. She was just standing there leaning on the railing. She wasn't looking at anything… she was just staring, as if in her own little world. She looked at the palm of her hand and talked to herself, "Someday… I'll be free to fly." Roxas decided to leave her alone and headed back down the building. He said to himself, "Whoa… there is so much I don't know…"


	15. A Day at the Office

A Day at the Office 

When Roxas got back to his dorm room he noticed that Demyx and Axel weren't there. He lay down on his bed and decided to have a nap while he waited for them. Eventually, he let his mind run away with him. When he woke up he was dazed and confused. He heard a voice, a deep voice, "Welcome to my domain…"

"Huh?" Roxas quickly got back his vision and looked around. "WHAT? WHERE AM I? THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!!" There were desks and couches and a small potted plant. The man sitting at the desk spoke again, "Don't be alarmed… it's just a thing we do here… to deal with nobodies like you."

"Nobodies… like me?" He stood up and looked at the man at the desk. He was buff and tanned. His hair was silver and went past his shoulders; it also was spiked at the tips of his layers. He also had sharp red eyes. He introduced himself, "I am the Head Master…" He grinned, "Xemnas. Take a seat." _Oh good god… his smile is scary. As if perverted. _Roxas took a seat at the desk facing Xemnas. "Roxas… do you no why I brought you here?" Roxas shook his head. "You are here because…" He took out a list and red, "Provoked Xaldin, cause disturbances in 'Nobodies Hall' (dorm rooms in case you forgot), provoked Larxene, threw cake at Allendixe, Nelixema and the new girl Naminè, started a food fight at 'Never Rations', caught Saix on fire, summoned a tidal wave on the magic self defence class, caused another tidal wave in the hospital destroying vaccines and other goods… Oh and for kicking Xaldin in the nuts… but that can be excused." And he let out another freaky grin.

"Excused?"

"Let's just say he had it coming…"

"Oh… but wait! I didn't do all of those things! Demyx caused the tidal wave stuff! And Axel caught the class on fire!"

"Well those two got what's coming to them already and they are excused for their actions."

"WHAT? SO I HAVE TO TAKE ALL THE BLAME?!"

"Pretty much."

"ARGH!!" He stood up, "I DON'T DESERVE THIS! I'VE HAD SERGEANT FUGLY THROW SPEARS AT ME, NAMINE PUNCH ME, DEMYX DO THE WHOLE DANCE WATER DANCE TWICE AND HAVE GOTTEN BURNED BY AXEL'S STUPID PRANK!!! WHAT MORE ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO DO TO ME?!"

"Well… I admit that you've been punished quite a lot… and you are new and all… perhaps I can drop the charges… but you still are required to do something for me."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT?"

"THIS ISN'T FAIR…" Roxas walked back to the dorm room R-14. With him he was carrying a bouquet of daffodils and a box of chocolates. "Stupid… stupid mother fucker…" He knocked on the door. No one answered. "THANK GOD." He tried the doorknob; looks like the girls forgot to lock the door. He slowly crept inside and placed the goods on Larxene's bed as instructed by Xemnas. _Why would this guy want to go out with her? Maybe it's the whole evil thing… and what's up with his body? His upper body is massive!!!_ He went out and went into his dorm room. Sure enough Axel and Demyx had returned. "Hey Rox!"

"Hey…"

Demyx asked, "What took you so long?"

"Umm… just slow I guess… heh." Axel interrupted,

"So we've got all the feed back we need??"

"Sure do!"

"Hehehe," giggled Axel, "Can't wait!" Roxas took a seat on his bed,

"Alright, before we go ahead with whatever we're doing… What do you guys need that you can't get?"

Demyx said, "I need this room."

"WHAT?" Said Roxas, "Why?"

"Trust me… I need it."

"Fine... Axel?"

"I'm fine! I'm going to surprise her on the Organization Square!" _Damn! Both spots I wanted are taken… but…_ "Alright. From now on you guys are own your own with this." Demyx and Axel looked at each other,

"Deal!" Yelled Axel,

"Axel why are you yelling?"

"Hehehehe… Fudge is good! Nelixema threw it away so why let it go to waste? HUH? HUH???" He looked around the room like a bird watching a fly. Roxas and Demyx looked at each with confused faces, Demyx spoke, "Axel… did you eat fudge from a trash can?" Axel looked at Demyx and made a huge grin,

"YEAH." Roxas out his head down and started laughing.


	16. Finally a Break

Finally a Break! 

Today's the 13th of February leaving only one more day to go. Today was yet another school day, but this time Roxas had 3 different subjects to attend to. He looked down at his timetable while climbing out of his dorm room window. _Seriously, _he thought_, I don't want to put up with sergeant fugly._ Today his timetable told him to go to a building called 'The Structure that was Never There'. Unfortunately for him the timetable doesn't state what subjects he's got. After about 10 minutes of running around and cursing he eventually found the place. As he entered he noticed that it was a large activities centre. There he saw the 3 girls, including Larxene and Marluxia. And as usual Axel and Demyx were there. They were sitting at the right hand corner of the room. Roxas walked up to them and asked, "What subject are we doing now?"

Axel looked up, "Self-Defence… with weapons."

"Yes!" Yelled Roxas and he squealed like a schoolgirl. The entire class looked at him. He heard one whisper, "What the fuck?" turns out it was Larxene.

"Heh… heh…" went Roxas and sat down with the others. "Dude," said Axel, "If you're going to be our friend you better stop doing that."

"Heh… Sorry." After about ten minutes of talking and people starring the door slammed opened. At first Roxas thought it was Xaldin but it wasn't… it was something else. The teacher looked as if he was 50. He had long black and white hair that was tied up. Of course he was wearing the organization coat like everyone else but what really stood out was his eye. He wore an eye patch on his right eye and his left was bright yellow. He also had a huge scar then went from his chin to his cheek. "What's up man?" He reached into his pocket, took out a cigarette and lit it, "I hope y'all been good kiddies!"

"Hey Axel? Whose that?"

"Xigbar."

"WHO?"

"He's probably the only teacher that's good." _Oh thank god… _

"Already kiddies Line up!" Everyone ran around. Roxas was about to talk to Axel but the teacher called him over, "Hey where's the new dudes?" Roxas and Naminè made their way to the teacher and said, "Heey!" He shook Roxas's hand then Naminè's, "Name's Xigbar!"

"Um Hey… I'm Roxas."

"Naminè"

"So here's the drill… I shoot you and you either dodge it or hit it out of the way." He then disappeared. "What?" Sad Roxas.

"HEADS UP!" They both looked up. Some how Xigbar managed to defy gravity… because he was walking upside down on thin air. All of a sudden he took out two weapons what looked like to be pink guns and began firing them at everyone in the class. A couple of the purple pink bullets were coming straight to Roxas. He quickly dodged rolled out of the way and took out his Key Blades the Oath Keeper and Oblivion. As the bullets came at him he hit them back at either Xigbar or the others. A full barrage of bullets came at him. He quickly ran to the end of the room and ran up the back wall. He then pushed him self off and started deflecting the bullets away. From up above he could see everyone. He could see Axel and Demyx creating an elemental force field, Allendixe and Nelixema hit them back at a rapid speed, Larxene dodging side to side and throwing knifes to change the bullets course even Naminè was playing her part. And then he saw Marluxia, he expected him to be running around like blonde saying 'Don't Hurt Me!' but he was very wrong. He was wielding a pink scythe and was twirling it around to block the fire. _What do you no? Flower boy manages to keep his masculinity._

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. All day we fought. _I had to admit… it was good exercise. _And Xigbar was so nice that we didn't need to go to last period. "YYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!"


	17. Never Meant to Be

Never meant to be… 

After their tiring work out in defence class, Roxas and his companions headed their way to 'Never Rations'. Roxas decided he'd let Demyx or Axel get his food for him just in case you know was there. He took a seat at the right hand corner of the room and waited for his friends to arrive. He looked around watching the other nobodies feasting on their junk food. Just the site made him hungry. As he looked around he noticed that Naminè was sitting by herself. Eventually she did look at Roxas. He lifted up his right hand and signalled her to come and sit with him. She looked around with hesitation. She looked at him, nodded her head and stood up. Slowly she began walking towards him. _Might as well win her over now_, he thought. She was only half way there when Roxas heard a familiar voice. "I saw you last night."

"What?" He turned. It was Larxene.

"I saw you last night…" She repeated, "I saw you leave my dorm room." _OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_ She grabbed his neck with one hand but didn't strangle him. Roxas desperately tried to explain, "No! I didn't do anything! I swear! Xemnas just wanted me to-"

"I know what you did!" She cut him off. She moved her face closer to Roxas's, "And it's the most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Roxas's eyes widened,

"No! Those weren't from-" But before he could finish his sentence Larxene moved in. She forced her lips on to his… hard. Roxas could only watch in horror while Larxene kissed the crap out of him. He tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge, she had a strong grip. He thought he'd never get out of this one and accepted his fate. Suddenly Larxene let go and she fell to the ground in pain. Roxas was saved! He turned around to face his hero. "Naminè!" He fell to the ground and kneeled at her feet. "You are my god! I swear I didn't do-" She looked down at him and smiled,

"Don't bother explaining… I saw happened and it wasn't your fault." He looked up at her and smiled, "THANKYOU!"

"HEY!!!" Snarled Larxene. She was standing up with her knifes ready, "HE'S MINE!!!" And she threw five knifes at them. Naminè quickly readied herself and cast reflect. Two knifes went into people's foods and two knifes hit the ceiling. The other on the other hand went into Axel's right shoulder. He fell to the floor in pain. Demyx quickly picked him up and began making there way to yet again the hospital. As for girls… They were jumping around all over the place. Larxene threw knifes. Naminè cast magic. Both of them screamed out loud. They basically tore up the entire building… and all Roxas could do was watch. Desks flew into people's faces, chairs broke most of windows and food was thrown around just for fun. The two were about to jump at each other but before they did a miracle happened. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???" Said the Head master who entered the destroyed room. Both girls stood at attention. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MESS?" Larxene put her head down and confessed, "Obviously me…"

"Naminè you may go…" Naminè rushed over to Roxas's side and watched. "Larxene what have you got to say for yourself?" Said Xemnas.

"Nothing…"

"You have thrown knifes at students, thrown desks across the room and have completely destroyed the entire building!" He yelled and put his hands on her shoulders, "And I have never been so turned on in my life…" The whole room lifted their heads up in horror.

"WHAT?" Larxene cocked her head. But before she could say anything Xemnas's lips crashed on to hers. Larxene was shocked but decided to go with it. She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her off her feet. Larxene took in a breath, "You're a great kisser."

"I know." Again their lips clashed. The room just looked in horror. Some people couldn't stop starring… some had screwed up faces. As for some they decided to take a picture. Roxas felt around for his phone and took a picture to show Axel and Demyx, "Well… you don't see that everyday…" Joked Roxas. Naminè giggled. Some people heard the front door open. Finally Allendixe and Nelixema decided to show up. Nelixema dropped her jaw, "LARY? WHAT THE FUCK?!" Allendixe laughed her head off. She reached into her pocket, took out her phone and with a huge grin she took a picture, "WHOOHOOO!" She then hit a few buttons and before you knew she sent the picture to everyone she new in the school… including the teachers.


	18. Win over Nelixema with Valentines Day

Operation Win over Nelixema with Valentines Day 

Surprisingly Axel slept well… even after getting a knife in the shoulder. He decided that he'd had enough of the hospital so he simply pulled it out and went to bed. He got up at 6 am so that we had he a head start at setting up. He quickly ran down to the store and purchased all his needs. He quickly ran back to his dorm room and got changed into a suitable outfit for the occasion. He then quickly wrote a note and slid it underneath the girl's dorm room door. Quickly he ran back into his dorm room and jumped out the window. He quickly made his way to the Organization Square but before he could he noticed that Naminè was looking at his creation. He got so distracted that he tripped, sliding at a halt in front of Naminè. "Uh… hi…"

"Good morning Axel." She giggled. He quickly got up dusting his clothes.

"I see you're dressed for the occasion." Naminè inspected his red suit.

"I see you are to." Naminè looked down at herself. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a pink knitted jacket. She was wearing a short white skirt and pink lace up boots. "I think I'll leave you to your work…" She said and began walking towards the gardens.

Nelixema was the first one to wake up. She looked around the room at Larxene and Allendixe. Allen was sleeping like a baby… Larxene on the other hand was snoring her head off. _Sometimes wonder how we can sleep through that…_ She got out of bed and got changed into black jeans and a long sleeved black and white shirt. She decided to wear red boots and a red belt seeing as it was Valentines Day. As she was combing her hair she could hear stomping coming from outside the dorm room. She decided to ignore it and began putting on her black cross necklace. She than began tucking her pants in her boots to show of the colour. When she walked out of bathroom she witnessed a note sliding underneath the door. She picked it up, unfolded it and red,

Nelixema,

Follow the trail for a nice surprise

-Got it Memorized?!

"Oh fun!" She put the note in her pocket and opened the door. Her eyes widened and smiled. There was a trail all right… a trail of chocolate hearts! The pattern was simple; it went milk chocolate, white chocolate then dark chocolate. She jumped up in the air and picked up the first chocolate heart. She put it in her mouth and savoured the flavour. She quickly went back into her room and took out a bag. She than began following the trial of chocolate love hearts putting them into her bag. When she finished with one of her chocolates she immediately put another one in her mouth. She got so caught up in the game that she scared some of the other nobodies with her huge grin and high pitched giggling. Eventually the trail led her outside. She kept picking up hearts until the trail stopped. She looked around. The chocolate trail led her right in the middle of the Organization square. And there in the middle of the square her eyes widened with joy. There was chocolate EVERYWHERE. There were gigantic boxes of chocolates displayed, small fudge pieces scattered around the ground and a lollipop the size of a human skull. She then looked up at the table. Her jaw dropped as well as the bag of chocolates she'd been collecting. There she gazed at the chocolate fountain. Below was a sign in red reading 'Happy Valentines Day'. "This has got to be a dream…" She said to herself.

"Not really." Axel walked towards her from behind the fountain. He was wearing a suit but instead of black it was red. His hair wasn't spiked out like usual. Instead it was tied back and tamed. He continued, "But it cost me a lot to get all of this…" Nelixema smiled with joy and embraced Axel with a hug. "Thankyou so much Axel! You're the best!" He wrapped his arms around her waist,

"Yeah I know… but I thought that you'd-"

"Got it memorized?" She grinned,

"Hehe yeah…" Axel let go and scratched his head, "Look… I'm sorry for all the stupid things I've done… I didn't mean for you to get hurt-"

"Shut up." She wrapped her arms around his neck crashed into his lips. His eyes widened but soon closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Axel lifted her off her feet but still kept their lips close. Nelixema wrapped her feet around his waist and Axel supported her. He spun her around. She lifted her right arm to the sky and laughed along with Axel.

**_I've noticed that some of you guys say my story is really OOC. WELL THAT'S THE POINT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN DON'T READ IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE. HOWEVER I like it when you critique. All opinions/advice is welcome. I do apologize for my rudeness… I'm quite intolerable. So please… Don't flame, as I am a sensitive person. So thankyou __OathKeeper and Oblivion__ for the critique. And to everyone who likes my story… thankyou. You inspire me to keep writing._**

_Danni-XD_


	19. Win over Allendixe with Valentines Day

Operation Win over Allendixe with Valentines Day

It didn't take Demyx long to organize his things. The only thing that bothered him was waiting. He had to wait until sun set to put his plan in motion. He kept walking around the room talking to himself, "What if she doesn't like the song? Maybe this is a bad idea… But what about everything I've done? Can't let it go to waste…" Roxas called Demyx over, "Demyx! Check this out!" Demyx and Roxas looked out of the window. Right there on the bench outside of Never Rations was Axel and Nelixema having a pash. She was on top and he was on the bottom, "Thank god their clothes stayed on." Joked Roxas. Demyx looked around outside and noticed the weird. "Oh my god… Roxas look!" He pointed. Roxas and Demyx gazed at Larxene and Xemnas making out behind the Never Rations building. "Looks like everyone is getting some today." Said Roxas, "Just goes to show you happiness can be found anywhere." They watched as Xemnas kissed the crap out Larxene. Slowly Xemnas's hand began to creep up of Larxene's top. "Dude is you seeing what I'm seeing?" Said Demyx,

"Yeah… You'd think that they'd get a room." Larxene then slapped his arm. They couldn't hear what they were saying but eventually Larxene grabbed Xemnas's hand and led him to Nobodies Hall… Dorm rooms. A couple of minutes later, Roxas and Demyx heard the couple go into R-14 and close the door. "Ok I'm getting out of here…" Said Roxas making his way to the door.

"Wait! Can you do me favour?"

"Yeah."

"Tell Allen to come into R-13 at sunset."

"R-13?"

"This dorm room."

"Oh… yeah sure." And Roxas left the room. Demyx quickly got out his clothes and began changing.

Allendixe was walking around the school in a simple red dress. She was wearing an undone white mini jacket and was wearing black leather boots. She also had red ribbons running through her hair. She couldn't go back to her dorm room because two unknown individuals engaged it and Nelixema was finally having a moment with Axel. She soon ran into Naminè who was in the garden square. "Hey Naminè, got any plans for Valentines Day?"

"Don't know… Just have to wait and see."

"You think Roxas will do something nice?"

"I hope so…" Allendixe smelled the roses. Naminè asked, "Are you hoping to get anything from Demyx?" Allendixe shrugged.

"Don't worry Allen I'm sure he'll get you something nice."

"Even if he does… It would mean nothing to me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I admit he does a lot of nice things… but it just doesn't feel like he cares. It's like he's more interested with winning me over than him loving me." Naminè decided not to ask anymore question just to avoid any conflict. "Heeeeey!!" Roxas yelled running towards the girls. He stopped in front of Allendixe trying to catch his breath. "Allen…"

"Yes?"

"Demyx… wants… he wants you to go into our dorm room R-13." Naminè and Allendixe faced each other. Allendixe asked, "When?"

"Sunset." Replied Roxas. Naminè looked up to the sky. The sun was already beginning to set, "C'mon then we better hurry!" Naminè took her hand and Roxas led the girls back to the dorm rooms.

When they got to the entrance Roxas stopped the girls from entering. He explained, "Naminè come with me." She nodded and they let Allendixe enter the dorm rooms. As she walked passed Xaldin, she noticed that behind him was a picture of Xemnas and Larxene making out. Xaldin called out, "Thanks for the pic." And he continued reading his cookbook. She giggled and continued her way to R-13. She opened the door to R-13. There wasn't anything there, only beds and a bathroom. She went inside anxious to see what it was. But nothing happened. She thought to herself, _was Roxas misguided? Was it a trick? Did Demyx forget?_ She then heard Demyx's calls outside, "Allen!" She ran towards the window and looked down. Her eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth. "Allendixe… I could never find the words to tell you how much I feel for you… but… hopefully this will tell you how much I truly care."

_**To be continued… until then… SEE YOU IN THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! I do apologize if I take a while on the last chapter… It's going to be the longest of em all!**_

_**Danni-XD**_


	20. Win over Namine with Valentines Day

Operation Win over Naminè with Valentines Day 

Demyx was wearing an interesting outfit. He was wearing all black and his usual accessories. He was wearing a tank top and plain long pants. He also had a cape and was wearing finger gloves. Not only was his boots black but also so was his belt.

Demyx and his band started to play. It wasn't what Allendixe expected but it surprised the crap out of her. Everyone thought he was going to start playing a rock song like he always does. But this time he was at a change of pace. By the looks of things Demyx was going to be the lead vocal and guitar I mean sitarist. In his band there was a pianist, some violinists and some percussion. The pianist started playing a soft and sublime tune. Immediately Allendixe gasped and smiled with uncontrollable joy. Shortly Demyx started to sing with a deep and soft voice, "You're beautiful in blinding morning…the world outside begins to breathe…" "See clouds arriving without warning. I need you here to shelter me…" He looked down and closed his eyes, "And I know that only time will tell us how…" "To carry on without each other…" He smiled and looked up at the love struck Allendixe. "So keep me awake to memorize you…" "Give me more time to feel this way…" "We can't stay like this forever…but I can have you next to me today." As he continued to sing the audience grew bigger. Couples all around started cuddling and swooning from Demyx's singing. As he got to the end of the song he started putting more soul into it, "We can't stay like this forever… but I have you here today." Suddenly a burst of water shot out from the ground. It took the form of stairs that led to the window that Allendixe was looking out of. Demyx suddenly started to climb the stairs still singing, "And I will remember…  
Oh I will remember…" He then stopped face to face with Allendixe, "Remember all the love we shared today…" the piano finished off the song and the crowd went wild. Allendixe just couldn't stop smiling, "That was such a beautiful song… You sang it just like the real thing."

"Allen…" Demyx to her hand, "I'm in love with you." She giggled and a tear escaped her amber eyes,

"And I'm so in love with you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed into his lips. He closed his eyes and held her close. The whole crowd went "Awww…" Naminè took Roxas's hand,

"He sang that well…" Naminè said,

"Yeah…" Roxas's replied, "They look happy." In front of them they noticed that Marluxia was crying,

"That was so beautiful! I wish I had someone to sing a song to me…"

"Don't be sad Marluxia." Said Nelixema. Axel joined in,

"Yeah… You'll find that someone soon." Marluxia wiped away his tears,

"Really you think so?"

"I know so." Replied Naminè. Roxas then took out a bouquet of pink flowers. He pulled out one of the flowers and gave it to Marluxia,

"You can have this Marluxia." He gave the bouquet to Naminè. Both of the girls smiled and kissed Roxas on the cheek. Roxas blushed and scratched his head, "Heh… your welcome."

"OH THANKS GUYS!!!" Marluxia yelled and embraced everyone as well as Roxas,

"Uh… yeah! Don't sweat it!" He blushed again. He then ran of praising his small Valentines Day gift.

"That was a very nice thing you did for him Rox." Naminè said sweetly.

"I just felt sorry for him that's all…" They smiled at each other and blushed,

"Naminè… "

"Y-Yes?"

"Come with me." He took her hand and led her outside of Organization High. He then held out his hand and a black portal appeared.

"Roxas… where are we going?"

"I'll show you…" Slowly both Naminè and Roxas entered the darkness. When they came out Naminè was stunned. All that they could see was the night sky and the brightened city below.

"Roxas where are we?" She asked,

"Twilight Town… We're on top of the clock tower." They both looked down. Roxas was use to the height seeing as he went there regularly. Naminè on the other hand had never been so high in her life. She put her hand on her hand.

"Roxas… I feel…" She tried turning around but lost her grip. The flowers that Roxas had given her had fallen off the tower and now she to will have the same fate. "Naminè!" He quickly gripped her hand and pulled her back towards him. She fell right into him holding on tight. They took a step back to avoid falling off. She looked up at him. He looked right back her with worried eyes,

"Are you okay?" She smiled weakly,

"Nice catch."

"Why don't you take a seat?" He let her sit down to regain herself. Roxas quickly arranged his black jacket and grey pants then took a seat next to her. Out of his pocket he took out two sea-salt ice creams and gave one to Naminè,

"You should be more careful." She giggled and began eating her ice cream. When they were both done Roxas broke the silence,

"I'm sorry if I caused harm to you before… "

"If anything… I owe you big time." He looked up in puzzlement,

"What do you mean?" He asked,

"Well think about it." She said, "We played a prank on you and we hit you when threw cake on us… Yet you guys still stand by our side and do wonderful things…" Roxas interrupted,

"Yeah but you kicked Xaldin remember?" They broke into laughter. "I had to admit I was impressed when you fought Larxene… you know after she kissed me…" Said Roxas in embarrassment.

"Well… That's not all I did…" Naminè reached into her pocket and gave Roxas a block of chocolate, "It's yours remember?" He took it and broke in half.

"But I gave it to you… you deserve it." He gave Naminè half of the chocolate.

"Roxas… I'm sorry for everything stupid I did."

"So am I…" He looked up to the stars, "You know it's funny… All us nobodies really want is to have heart… to exist…" He looked at her and held her hand tight, "I know you may feel like you're trapped but you're not. You have lots of friends to guide you. Lately… I feel like I exist, that I have heart… You make me feel like I have a heart. I don't need a heart anymore Naminè… because you are my heart." She couldn't hold it in anymore. He pulled Roxas towards her. Their lips didn't crash into each other… it was… gentle, passionate and absorbing. Naminè let a breath get in, "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said. I love you Roxas." Roxas whispered back,

"I love you Naminè." He let their lips touch again. He ran his fingers through her hair while she gently touched his cheeks. _I love you…_

So far that's my little story. Us nobodies are like everybody else… we feel pain, cause trouble and we even fall in love. Sure we may not have hearts… but I believe that hearts aren't found… I believe that they are earned.

_**Finished! I hope you guys liked the story! I might keep writing depending on your responses. Or I'll keep writing if I'm bored or if I feel like it XD. Still I'd rather you guys tell me to keep writing. I'm going to be taking a little break from Fan Fiction so I will return! SO tell me if you want me to keep adding chapters to this story and I might! And for those who are wondering whom Allendixe and Nelixema is… here you go! Allendixe is an anagram of Danielle with a 'x'. Who's Danielle? ME!!! Allendixe is my Nobody. Nelixema is an anagram of Melanie with a 'x'. She is one of my best friends who is obsessed with Kingdom Hearts like me XD. Nelixema is her Nobody. I added them because the only girls were Larxene and Naminè lol. Until next time!**_

_**Danni-XD**_


	21. Where to Bitches?

Where to Bitches? 

_Guess what?! Because of Xemnas and Larxene's affair he decided to let the students take a week off! ISN'T THAT GREAT???_ Other than that everything has been fantastic! Everyone in school ending up having a love filled Valentines Day… Axel had Nelixema… Demyx had Allendixe… Xemnas had Larxene cough and I had Naminè. For the first time things were going they way they should be. That day Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Allendixe, Naminè, Nelixema, Marluxia and Larxene sat down at Never Rations together. Axel was sitting between Nelixema and Roxas as he whispered to them, "I'm surprised Larxene hasn't attacked us yet… Or thrown a tantrum."

"Well since her and the Head Master have been together she's been calm and at peace." Replied Nelixema.

"Thank god…" Roxas burst out. When Allendixe and Demyx took a seat Marluxia spoke out,

"Okay guys… You two brought us all out here… now what is it that you guys are going to talk to us about?" Demyx and Allendixe looked at each other with amusement,

"Well…" Said Demyx, "As you know Xemnas gave us a week off school. And Allen has suggested that we take a vacation." Naminè looked up with excitement,

"Oh my goodness that's a great idea!"

"Yeah! It'll get boring here after a while." Grinned Axel. Allendixe clapped her hands,

"Okay it's settled!"

"That's good and all…" Interrupted Roxas, "But where are we going to go?" The group wondered in puzzlement. Demyx was the first,

"How about the beach?" _Water elements and their water…_

"How about we go camping?" _Marluxia and his love for nature…_ Naminè put her head on the table,

"If only we could go to all those places…" All of a sudden Xemnas joined in on their conversation,

"Why don't you guys go on a road trip? That way you can go where ever."

"Road trip eh?" Larxene kissed Xemnas on the cheeks, "That's a great idea!" Allendixe and Nelixema high five each other and screamed,

"ROAD TRIP!" Everyone was rejoicing at the idea of a road trip when Naminè asked,

"Road trip sounds great! But none of us know how to drive." She had a good point. Everyone was only on his or her learners and no way were they going to take an adult along.

"I know!" Roxas called out, "Xemnas can drive!"

"Sure I don't mind… But where are we going to find a big enough transportation for all of us?"

"Hmm…" Allendixe pondered, "Let's see… we're all going so that's nine of us. Do you think anyone else should be going?"

"Xigbar might want to." Xemnas answered, "Same with Xaldin." The whole table stood up and screamed,

"NO!! NOT XALDIN!"

"Fair enough…" Replied Xemnas, "Zexion? Saix?"

"Well…" Roxas said, "I guess they can come… But I swear to god if Xaldin lays a finger on anyone we're leaving him to die."

"Good to me." Went Xemnas,

"Me to." Went Axel,

"Ditto." Went Demyx,

"Same." Went all the girls.

For the rest of the day we decided on where to go and how to do it. Firstly the guys needed to get a mini bus for transportation. So what Xemnas did was hire a white mini bus for the week. After a long and tiring debate the group decided on what to do. First we go to the Pride Lands and camp there for the night, we then head on to Halloween Town, then the next day it's the hotel Beasts Castle. After spending the night in Beast's Castle we then head for Thebes and spend some time with our old friend Hades. The next day we go to Atlantica and swim around for the day then finally our last stop is Port Royal and we stay the night at Tortoga. The aim for today was to pack for our exciting adventure.

_**In the end I decided to keep writing! Cause I know you want me to ;). I hope you guys are excited as I am! I kind of got tired of the whole Organization school and decided to give them a vacation. Enjoy the squeal!**_

_**Danni-XD**_


	22. To the Pride Lands!

To the Pride Lands! 

Everyone's alarm clock went off at seven am. Xemnas instructed to get up nice and early so there was more time for fun.

"We're heading to the Pride Lands right?" Muffled Axel while brushing his teeth, "What do you think we should wear?"

"Well we're camping so long pants, long shirt and enclosed shoes."

"Gotcha!" Axel quickly got out his blue jeans and long-sleeved, black shirt. Roxas began putting on his black trousers and grey T-shirt. When they were done they went outside of school with their luggage. When they got there everyone was already packed and on the bus. "You're late…" Xemnas said as he walked from the bus, "Hurry up." Quickly the two boys put their baggage in the compartment and headed on inside. They could see that they were going to sit with their sweet hearts. The entire bus was full. Larxene sat with Marluxia, Xigbar sat by himself, Axel took a seat with Nelixema, Allendixe sat with Demyx, and Zexion sat with Saix. Right at the back Roxas could see Xaldin sitting on his own still wearing his organization coat. He was hugging his knees talking to himself, "I need a vacation… I need a vacation… hehehe… vacation time…"Roxas quickly took a seat next to Naminè.

"Hi Roxas. Did you sleep well?"

"Ahem. Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Xaldin is kinda creeping me out." She turned around and looked back at Roxas,

"Don't worry. If he hurts anyone he gets kicked off."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN." Announced Xemnas, "Fasten your seat belts because we are out a here!" He then slammed on the gas and the bus took off. Soon after a massive black portal appeared and the bus went right threw it. Xemnas quickly hit the breaks. Everyone looked outside in puzzlement. It looked nothing like the World that never was… There was dense jungle everywhere. There was a river, animals prancing the Savannah and in the distance there was a massive rock figure. "Okay ladies and gents welcome to the Pride Lands!"

"Dude!" Yelled Axel, "Is this the magic school bus?"

"No you idiot." Saix stood up, "It's a nobody bus."

"Buses have nobodies?" Everyone quickly got off. All around a bunch of Dusk Nobodies appeared and began carrying the luggage.

"Great service…" Nelixema clapped. Soon the bus dissipated and all that there was were the nobodies carrying their luggage. Everyone was about to head down to the Oasis when Marluxia's feminine acts got the best of him, "Oh me gosh! Look at all the pretty flowers! Look Roxas this one looks like the one you gave me! Aw!" He then started prancing around picking flowers. "Marluxia stop being a girl." Said Larxene.

"But I can't help it!" Everyone was about to ignore him when suddenly they heard a loud roar. Everyone turned to look at the prancing Marluxia. He was still squealing like a girl but it seems he never heard the roar. "Marly… Stop it… now…" Demyx said slowly. Marluxia giggled,

"Oh silly… It's Marluxia to you!" He flexed his hand. Everyone gasped in horror as the large mammal approached Marluxia. He continued prancing like an idiot oblivious to the danger behind him. Marluxia finally stopped when he felt the chilling breath on his neck. He slowly turned around. He then let out a high-pitched scream, "OH MY GOD! GIANT KITTY!" He quickly sprinted in the opposite direction, "Run! Run away bitches!" Everyone soon followed on and ran for their lives. The dusks with their luggage also started running with the lioness not far behind them. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Screamed Marluxia. Everyone was yelling and panting trying to out run the hungry lioness. Xaldin fell to the ground yelling after tripping over a rock, "Who put that rock there?" When he looked up the lioness was right above him, "Shit…" The lioness was about to sink her claws into his ugly face but she suddenly stopped. She jumped back in horror, "Gross…" She then ran back towards the Savannah.

"Dude…" Axel bent down beside him, "That's why chicks don't dig you… got to cut the hair off man." Xaldin starting snarling and was ready to punch him in the face. Xemnas quickly reminded him,

"Xaldin… Remember you touch you die…" Xaldin got even more frustrated but decided to hold back. Naminè looked around, "Uh… guys… Where are we?" Everyone looked up. It wasn't the dense jungle and open plain like before. There were bones and rubble everywhere. Larxene grabbed Marluxia by the shirt collar, "Where the hell did you lead us?"

"Chill out girl friend! At least Xaldin's plague infested face prevented slow painful death!"

"True…" Nodded Larxene and let go.

"Hey!" Xaldin roared, "It's not a plague… it's side burns…" He touched his black braided hair. Roxas suddenly jumped,

"Hate to burst your bubble guys… but we've got a new problem." Everyone looked to see the new problem.


	23. Truth Revealed

The Truth Revealed 

"What do you know Banzai looks like we got ourselves some new best friends." Went one of the hyenas. They began circling the group, Naminè whispered to Roxas,

"Roxas… the hyenas are talking to us…"

"Yeah Shenzi… I don't know about you but they don't look too appetizing… What do you think Ed?" The other hyena just laughed ecstatically, "Oh right I forgot… you don't think."

"Hey look we ain't here for trouble okay?" Insisted Demyx,

"Are you sure about that?" Interrupted Zexion.

The hyena called Shenzi spoke, "Aw come on we aren't going to eat you… Humans aren't even worth the lick, trust us we know." Ed laughed again.

"Ew." Shrugged Marluxia.

"Hey just who are you lame-owes anyways?"

"Uh… I'm Roxas. This is Naminè." He put a hand on her shoulder as she waved.

"Okay Rrrrrrrrrroxas! Who's the mullet man?" Banzai asked,

"Oh uh… Demyx!" Allendixe took over,

"I'm Allendixe, but call me Allen." She looked at Nelixema, she pointed at everyone as she said his or her names,

"This is Nelixema, this is Xemnas, Xigbar, Larxene, Marluxia, Zexion and Saix. Oh and the one on the floor is Xaldin."

"Nice to meet ya! Shenzi. That's Banzai… The idiot is Ed." Ed stood at attention and saluted randomly. Xemnas asked the hyenas,

"Can you guys lead us to the Oasis?"

"I don't know… maybe… if you're willing to cut us a deal." Grinned Shenzi.

"What kind of a deal?" Larxene asked,

"You give us food and we'll show you to the Oasis." Everyone looked at each other,

"Alright…" Larxene smiled, "We'll get you guys something to eat…" Everyone walked away towards the jungle looking for an animal to kill,

"What do you think the hyena's would eat?" Axel asked,

"Who cares…" Replied Saix, "Just find a monkey and shoot it."

"Sure thing dude!" Xigbar called out. Suddenly Demyx screamed in horror hoping on his left foot. Everyone turned to see the problem. Allendixe quickly went to his aid, "What's wrong?" Demyx pointed to the ground. It was a small creature with spikes.

"Hey look!" Roxas yelled, "It's Axel's brother!" Everyone burst into laughter but Demyx and Axel. Axel put his head down,

"Thanks for crushing my soul…" Demyx yelled out in pain,

"I'm in pain and you're making a joke???" Allendixe helped him back on his feet and apologized,

"Heh… Sorry…"

"You know we're never going to find a suitable animal out here…" Interrupted Xemnas.

"There has to be something…" Nelixema looked around and pointed in the distance, "Look! There's a lake!" Everyone headed out towards the lake. When they looked around they noticed that the water was still and peaceful. Larxene called out to the group,

"Screw finding animals let's camp here and go for a swim!"

"Sounds good to me! Dusks set up camp!" Xemnas ordered. While everyone stripped down to their swimmers the Dusks set up the tents and the fire. When everyone was ready they immediately jumped in the clear water lake. When Naminè looked around she noticed something different,

"Hey guys… were is Allendixe and Nelixema?" No one noticed that they two girls were missing so everyone decided to go looking for them. Out of nowhere the girls appeared from under water. But something was off. Around them the water was a murky brown.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Allendixe, "Go back under water!" and like she said both of the girls went under water again. But this time they couldn't hide from anyone. Quickly Demyx used his amazing water skills to lift them up into the air while suspended by water. Everyone looked in horror. They looked very different. No longer did either of them had dark brown hair or dark brown eyes. Instead Nelixema had pitch-black hair with side fringe going across her eyes. Her eyes were a deep blue with a yellow star tattoo over her left eye. Allendixe looked even different. Her hair was orange on the top and black down the bottom. She too had a tattoo on her left eye but it was orange with three spikes on the bottom and her eyes were a fire red. There hair was still very long but the hair colour stunned everybody. Axel and Demyx looked confused and screamed out loud,

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Demyx let both of them back into the lake. Nelixema spoke innocently,

"Surprise?"

"Why do you guys… look like that?" Naminè asked,

"Well…" Allendixe explained, "This is our natural hair colour and eye colour. We decided to remove it in the water… Do you guys like it?" Marluxia jumped with joy,

"Like it? I think it totally rocks!" He swam up to them in his pink board shorts and poked the tattoos on top of their eyes, "Are they real?" Allendixe giggled,

"Yep! We got em done before we came to Organization High."

"Sweet… I'd love to get a tattoo but needles freak me out!" Marluxia did another flexing hand motion. Demyx and Axel spoke to the girls but the words never came out. Eventually Marluxia asked the question for them,

"Why did you guys change your hair, eye colour and tattoo?" Nelixema played with her hands,

"No reason… perhaps we wanted a fresh start in life so we changed a little…" Xigbar free styled in the lake,

"Fair enough… But I admit myself that your guys hair rocks!" Xigbar did thumbs up.

"Enough talk…" Everyone looked at Demyx who was standing on water. Roxas quickly got out of the water knowing what was coming,

"Uh oh…" Axel quickly ran for it.

Demyx yelled to the top of his lungs, "DANCE WATER DANCE!!!" and a huge tidal formed knocking everyone down, including Roxas and Axel.

"WHOOO HOOO!!!!!!" Xigbar screamed whilst he rode the wave on a surfboard.


	24. Truth or Dare?

Where to Bitches? 

_Guess what?! Because of Xemnas and Larxene's affair he decided to let the students take a week off! ISN'T THAT GREAT???_ Other than that everything has been fantastic! Everyone in school ending up having a love filled Valentines Day… Axel had Nelixema… Demyx had Allendixe… Xemnas had Larxene cough and I had Naminè. For the first time things were going they way they should be. That day Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Allendixe, Naminè, Nelixema, Marluxia and Larxene sat down at Never Rations together. Axel was sitting between Nelixema and Roxas as he whispered to them, "I'm surprised Larxene hasn't attacked us yet… Or thrown a tantrum."

"Well since her and the Head Master have been together she's been calm and at peace." Replied Nelixema.

"Thank god…" Roxas burst out. When Allendixe and Demyx took a seat Marluxia spoke out,

"Okay guys… You two brought us all out here… now what is it that you guys are going to talk to us about?" Demyx and Allendixe looked at each other with amusement,

"Well…" Said Demyx, "As you know Xemnas gave us a week off school. And Allen has suggested that we take a vacation." Naminè looked up with excitement,

"Oh my goodness that's a great idea!"

"Yeah! It'll get boring here after a while." Grinned Axel. Allendixe clapped her hands,

"Okay it's settled!"

"That's good and all…" Interrupted Roxas, "But where are we going to go?" The group wondered in puzzlement. Demyx was the first,

"How about the beach?" _Water elements and their water…_

"How about we go camping?" _Marluxia and his love for nature…_ Naminè put her head on the table,

"If only we could go to all those places…" All of a sudden Xemnas joined in on their conversation,

"Why don't you guys go on a road trip? That way you can go where ever."

"Road trip eh?" Larxene kissed Xemnas on the cheeks, "That's a great idea!" Allendixe and Nelixema high five each other and screamed,

"ROAD TRIP!" Everyone was rejoicing at the idea of a road trip when Naminè asked,

"Road trip sounds great! But none of us know how to drive." She had a good point. Everyone was only on his or her learners and no way were they going to take an adult along.

"I know!" Roxas called out, "Xemnas can drive!"

"Sure I don't mind… But where are we going to find a big enough transportation for all of us?"

"Hmm…" Allendixe pondered, "Let's see… we're all going so that's nine of us. Do you think anyone else should be going?"

"Xigbar might want to." Xemnas answered, "Same with Xaldin." The whole table stood up and screamed,

"NO!! NOT XALDIN!"

"Fair enough…" Replied Xemnas, "Zexion? Saix?"

"Well…" Roxas said, "I guess they can come… But I swear to god if Xaldin lays a finger on anyone we're leaving him to die."

"Good to me." Went Xemnas,

"Me to." Went Axel,

"Ditto." Went Demyx,

"Same." Went all the girls.

For the rest of the day we decided on where to go and how to do it. Firstly the guys needed to get a mini bus for transportation. So what Xemnas did was hire a white mini bus for the week. After a long and tiring debate the group decided on what to do. First we go to the Pride Lands and camp there for the night, we then head on to Halloween Town, then the next day it's the hotel Beasts Castle. After spending the night in Beast's Castle we then head for Thebes and spend some time with our old friend Hades. The next day we go to Atlantica and swim around for the day then finally our last stop is Port Royal and we stay the night at Tortoga. The aim for today was to pack for our exciting adventure.

_**In the end I decided to keep writing! Cause I know you want me to ;). I hope you guys are excited as I am! I kind of got tired of the whole Organization school and decided to give them a vacation. Enjoy the squeal!**_

_**Danni-XD**_


	25. Oh Me Gosh You Serious?

Oh me Gosh you serious? 

That night it rained heavy. The tents made a racket making it difficult to fall asleep. Roxas decided to go out in the rain. When he went out he noticed that Nelixema/ Axel's and Allendixe/ Demyx's tent were open. He quickly went around looking for them… But it didn't take him long to find two of them. In the lake he could see Demyx and Allendixe having a good time. When Roxas took a closer he dropped his jaw in horror. It wasn't Demyx and Allendixe… It was Demyx and Nelixema. They were kissing the crap out of each other… by the looks of things they never put clothes on. Disgusted Roxas turned away. He began to go back into his tent when he noticed something moving in the forest. He quickly took a peak and was yet again horrified. This time it was Axel and Allendixe making out. Axel had her pinned on the tree and she was forcing his lips on to his. "What the heck is going on?" He quickly ran into his tent and woke up Naminè. She groaned and asked,

"Roxas what's wrong?"

"Allendixe is making out with Axel and Nelixema is making out with Demyx! It's like they've switched boyfriends girlfriends!" Roxas showed Naminè the couples.

"Whoa… That was unexpected… HEY!" Naminè yelled at the couples. Roxas whispered,

"No! Naminè don't!" Allendixe and Axel walked to them and noticed that Demyx and Nelixema were still kissing.

"Oh my god…" Allendixe put her head down. Eventually Demyx and Nelixema noticed and walked towards them.

"What on earth is with you guys?" Roxas asked. Everyone looked at each other. They were all speechless.

"Uh… I'm sorry Demyx." Allendixe apologized. Demyx just looked at the ground in shame. Nelixema stomped at Axel,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Look you said that we needed time apart."

"Duh. But it doesn't mean you go have sex!"

"Well that makes two of us doesn't it?"

"Look I went with Demyx because he was upset okay?" Allendixe spoke to

"Demyx…" Demyx replied,

"Why did you do that?"

"I… uh …"

"Look!" Naminè interrupted. "Don't cheat! Very simple!"

"Look." Axel explained, "Us 4 needed time off each other so… we decided to try out something different."

"You guys are unbelievable! You guys just can't swap partners!"

"Sure we can." Nelixema grinned. She grabbed Roxas and kissed him lightly on the lips. Roxas's eyes widened. He knew it was wrong… but inside he felt warm. Naminè clutched her fists.

"You whore!"

"No one calls my best friend a whore!" Allendixe yelled and with a flick of her fingers she set Naminè's hair on fire. Since it was raining it eventually went out. Her hair was a lot shorter than before. It almost looked like Roxas's hair. Naminè quickly ringed Allendixe's neck. Nelixema soon jumped on her and began pulling at the remains of her hair. "Uh guys…" Demyx called out. Axel and Roxas looked at each other.

"Honestly I don't have a problem with switching partners…" Roxas said, "Let's just say Naminè isn't ready for the commitment."

"I don't mind either!" Axel said happily, "And boy is Allen sexy! WHOOHOO!"

"Maybe I'll give her ago… Right after Nelixema." Naminè yelled to the top of her lungs and tackled Roxas to the ground.

"Traitor!" Suddenly Allendixe grabbed hold of her and kicked her into the lake. Nelixema burst into laughter while Naminè yelled her head off. She snarled and with her magic she lifted the water from the lake surrounding Nelixema. Nelixema tried to get out but the magic was too strong. Axel and Allendixe used their fire skills and evaporated the water while Nelixema created air. When Nelixema was free she used her air skills to send Naminè into orbit. "Uh… Try not to kill her…" Roxas added.

"Fine…" She brought Naminè back down but kept her in the air.

"Look…" Nelixema explained, "If you don't like it too bad! Everyone here is pretty much alright with it." Naminè bit her upper lip.

"Fine. Can you let me down now?" Slowly Nelixema let Naminè back to earth.

Roxas suddenly opened his eyes. There was light everywhere. "Where am I?" When he cleared his vision he realised that he was in a tent with Naminè. "Am I dead?" He slapped himself just to make sure. When Naminè woke up he asked her, "What happened last night?"

"What are you talking about Rox's?" Roxas widened his eyes and shouted,

"What the hell!"

_**What's up with this chapter? Let's just say Nelixema's owner wanted some action. Really random but who cares? Enjoy the rest of the organization vacation!**_

_**Danni-XD**_


	26. Next Stop Baby!

Next Stop Baby!

In the morning the dusks prepared breakfast and began packing up the tents. Everyone was acting like they usually do. "Alright ladies! Time to move on! Next stop… Beasts Castle!" Xemnas hit the accelerator and the bus went flying into another black portal. When the bus stopped everyone quickly got out to see his or her new destination. "Whoa! We're going to be staying here?" Naminè pointed and the magnificent castle.

"Yep!" Xemnas replied. Roxas looked at the stone gargoyles looking over them. "Uh I don't think we should be here…" When Roxas turned the dusks picked up the luggage and headed on inside. Everyone else soon followed.

"Dude! This is like a 5 star hotel!" Demyx called out spinning around. Soon after everyone prepared for the worst. Marluxia let out a huge squeal and began running all over the castle. Saix put his head down,

"Not again…" Zexion turned to face Axel and Roxas,

"We'll unpack and get dinner ready. You two bring back Marluxia."

"Fine… C'mon Rox!" Axel grabbed Roxas by the shoulder and dragged him to the West Hall. "Marly!!!" Roxas called out. Eventually they heard someone running around further down the hall. They quickly ran towards the footsteps. When they opened the door the finally saw Marluxia looking all over the room.

"Gezz this room looks ancient!" Roxas and Axel looked around. He was right. The room was a complete wreck. The bed was torn up, there were ripped clothes and the wardrobe looked as if it was fed to a wood chipper. When Roxas looked up he noticed that there was a bright pink light radiating at the end of the room. Marluxia soon saw and ran up to it. "Oooooohh! Pink lights!" When the 3 got a closer they noticed it was a red rose in a glass protector. Roxas poked the glass.

"Wow… Why is it radiating light? And how is it standing up on it's own?"

"Who cares?" Axel folded his arms, "C'mon I want to see our rooms!" When they were about to leave Marluxia removed the glass and picked up the rose.

"Marly! Put it back!" Roxas yelled,

"But it's so pretty…" All of a sudden the doors slammed opened. When the three turned around there was a loud roar.

"Oh shit…" Roxas whispered.

"GET OUT!!!" Roared the beast. Quickly Roxas ran to the balcony and jumped off. Axel ordered Marluxia, "Put the rose back!!!"

"No!" Marluxia held it tight. Axel ignored him and jumped off with Roxas. The beast walked up to Marluxia and let out another roar. Marluxia handed the flower back,

"F-f-f-friends?" The beast took back the rose and punched Marluxia. He flew out of the window crash landing on a bunch of dusks picking up luggage.

"Oh my god…" Larxene burst into laughter. Xemnas approached Marluxia,

"Marly… What have we learnt about touching the Beast's rose?"

"Uh… To leave it alone?"

"Exactly… Go get cleaned up… You're making the dusks sick."

"Huh?" He felt his head. The beast seemed to have opened his skull. "OH GOD!" He quickly ran inside in search of aid.

Mean while in the kitchen…

"So what should we make tonight?" Allendixe asked Zexion.

"The question is what shouldn't we make… Today we are going to have the feast of our lives!"

"Exactly…" Xaldin added, "Alright ladies! Stand aside and let the masters of cooking do their thing!" Randomly a bunch of dusks appeared with chairs. Allendixe and Nelixema took a seat while Zexion and Xaldin did what they had to do. Xaldin summoned his spears and began chopping up meat and vegetables. Zexion took out a massive bowl and began pouring flour and milk in. The dusks kept handing them ingredients while they chopped and baked. "Dude that is so cool!" Nelixema clapped.

"You guys rock!" Allendixe did two thumbs up. Zexion took out another massive bowl and began pouring melted chocolate into it. Xaldin turned on the oven and began cooking the meat. "I hope you guys like fudge!" Zexion called out, "Cause there is going to be lots of it!" Allendixe and Nelixema started making drooling noises.

Mean while in the East wing…

"Look at all the rooms!" Naminè smiled, "It's like we're in a hotel!"

"Yeah I know!" Demyx jumped with joy, "All the rooms have double king sized beds! They also have their own bathroom. Not to mention how big each room is…"

"Dude I call this room!" Xigbar ran into a room filled with guns and weaponry.

"I hope the owner of this place doesn't mind us…" Demyx shrugged,

"Don't worry, Xemnas said that he made an arrangement with the owner."

"What kind of an arrangement?"

"I'm not too sure. Besides who cares? Isn't this place great?" The two smiled at each other as they continued exploring. They passed all sorts of places. There was a library, another kitchen, a study, more bedrooms, and a dungeon and games room. "Dude… I wish I was a beast…" Naminè laughed at Demyx.

_**I won't be posting as much as I normally do because school has started. However I still will be posting as much as I can! Also I decided to change the previous chapter to a dream… Even I have to agree that it was screwed up XD.**_

_**Danni-XD**_


	27. Order Up!

Order up!

"Seven PM bitches! Time for dinner!" Xaldin called out. Everyone quickly rushed to the dinning table and took a seat. At the end of the table Xaldin stood wearing a waiter outfit.

"Tonight we don't have a menu… Instead we are just going to bring everything out. What's on the menu you may ask? Pretty much EVERYTHING!!!!" Suddenly the kitchen doors flung out. Dusks poured out carrying all sorts of rations. There was pork, chicken, fish, salads, crabs, cakes, brownies, muffins, vegetables, kebabs, pasta, bread, rolls, alcohol, chips, ribs, soft drinks... pretty much everything you could imagine (that's edible).

"OH MY GOD! Oh my god oh my god oh my god!!!" Marluxia screamed with glee.

"Dude!! There is enough to feed everyone in the school!" Xigbar grinned. Zexion and Xaldin sat down with the gang,

"DIG IN!" Immediately everyone went nuts. Xigbar went for the pork, Allendixe went for the alcoholic beverages, Axel hogged the kebabs, Demyx grabbed the fish, Nelixema dug into the brownies, Xaldin ripped open the crab, Naminè helped herself to the chips, Xemnas ate the vegetables (lolz) and Roxas ate the ribs. Everyone ate like hyenas. Juices dripped from their mouths, bones were tossed and drinks were swallowed whole. When Axel tried to get some crab from Xaldin he snarled at him hogging it.

"C'mon! There is enough for everyone!" Xaldin continued ripping them open. Axel picked up a slice or cheesecake and hurled it at him. It hit him right in the eyes. Xaldin stood up and slowly wiped the cake from his face. He then picked up a cream puff and threw it at Axel. He quickly dodged it and it went right into Marluxia's face.

"Oh you did not just do that sergeant fugly…"He picked up the fudge and hurled it across the dinning table.

"No not the fudge!!!" Nelixema yelled. The fudge went everywhere. On the windows, the chairs and everyone. Demyx picked up a muffin and grinned,

"FOOD FIGHT!" He hurled the muffin at Zexion.

"No!" He cried, "Not the pastries!" Everyone picked up a type of food and hurled it. It went everywhere… hair, clothes, face…. EVERYWHERE… Zexion quickly hid underneath the table while everyone else continued hurling food. Xigbar licked off the cream from the palm of his hand,

"YUM!" And he hurled another cheesecake. Naminè ducked. The cake splattered on the window. Naminè quickly grabbed the fish and slapped him across the face.

"I say…" Xigbar fell to the ground unconscious. While Xaldin was stuffing Xemnas's face with alcohol, Axel quickly grabbed the crab and bit into it.

"Om nom nom…" Marluxia ran around the room trying to avoid being hit,

"AHAHAHA!!!" He screamed. When he noticed that Xemnas had alcohol pouring down him he tapped Xaldin on the shoulder, "This is a food fight not a drinking contest… Let the poor man go." Xaldin obeyed and dropped him on the floor. When Xemnas got up he began walking around trying to get some caramel slice. He failed miserably and ended up collapsing in Saix's arms.

"I love you ma!"

"Right…" Saix dropped him and quickly walked away. Xaldin and Marluxia burst into laughter,

"I wish I was loved…" Xaldin said sadly. Marluxia munched on a cup cake,

"There there stupid… Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Unless you can find me a girl friend I doubt it…" Marluxia threw the remains of the cup cake at Larxene's face,

"Well…" He pondered, "I don't know about getting you a special friend… How ever I do have something in mind that might help you out."

"You do??" Xaldin went down on his knees and begged, "Please! Help me Marly!"

"Alright I'll help you… if you are willing to do me a favour." He grinned.

"Anything…"

_**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK! Yeah sorry about the extremely long wait… After reading through this I realised I've made heaps of spelling errors and I apologise :P. Hopefully the story will continue to be really random with less grammar errors.**_

_**Danni-XD**_


End file.
